


Fatal Attraction

by Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Mafiatale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), horrormafiatale
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Comfort Food, Crime Fighting, Dog Fighting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s01e10 Fight Fighters, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Food Fight, Food Kink, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Hate Crimes, Hate Sex, Hate Speech, HorrorTale, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia Life, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent W. D. Gaster, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Recreational Drug Use, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, You Have Been Warned, gaster wants you too, horror looks mean but he's misunderstood, horrormafiatale - Freeform, i have no idea what im doing, mafiatale, reader is a badass, reader is female, reader is in late 20s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy/pseuds/Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy
Summary: You are heir to a very successful family, very well known, well liked, fair, and deadly. You do not bend to no one. However that strong will will end up being your downfall when you bring unwanted attention to yourself .that's all I'm telling youz...otherwise it will give way for spoilers...the less you know the better. suckers.
Relationships: Aaron (Undertale)/Reader, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Muffet (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 92
Kudos: 104





	1. Sweet beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Damn its been a while since I wrote something. but I hope you like this. i had this idea for a while I just finally had the motivation to do something. let me know what youz think about this and what youz think is gonna happen.

It was different at first, the monsters being free from the mountain, it was a big fuss for a while. Large intimidating creatures that definitely looked worst for ware, coming out from the giant hole in the wall. At first there was a large concern for the creatures that came out. Everyone thought the worst, these creatures were going to attack and eat everyone that stood in their way. However once it seemed that they realized there was an abundance of food on the surface, the creatures were quick to confirm to the ways of the surface world. This also meant the crime world as well.

Quickly monsters from all over were learning about different types of drugs and ways to make a quick buck. This was fine for those who needed more bodies in their ranks. Sales went up for allot of gangs and Mafias who did their businesses in the area. But soon the monsters quickly learned how things were ran on the surface. They learned how the hierarchy worked and the braver ones soon made their own gangs. Gang and mob wars were rampant trying to take control of turf and product.

Quickly monsters soon grew large organizations and toppled a few of the higher families. To prevent a turf wars, allot of human and monster gangs made deals. Usually with either joining the gags in a mutual agreement or marriage. Sometime it was through bruit force. Only a few of the large human gangs stood tall. The Meshola's they were control of the cocaine business of the west side. The Kerom family was in charge of the weapons of the east side. And Then there's the Lovejoy's, they were the top family in the whole tri state area. Nothing was done without their knowledge. And very few dared to cross their path. Many gangs tried and failed to gain power from them, both blood and dust were said to feed the grass on their lawns.

On the monster side, there was the Doggos they were to their own and mainly stuck with the dog fighting rings, it was a bit ironic but I think they had some kind of kick being in control of a version of themselves. Then there was the Temmies, a very unusual group but they tended to stick to their own kind and worked with imports and exports. Then there were the Brothers, no one knew much of them or what they looked like all that was known was they were the deadliest of the monster families, they were hired by both human and monsters to handle more of the dirty work. And in fact they were very good at leaving no evidence the only thing that was ever left was a red card with the edges torn off. No one has ever found the bodies of their hits, only the large amount of blood they left behind.

But you never were concerned with the businesses of other families, you knew of them but being the daughter of Don Lovejoy, you were untouchable. You knew how to handle yourself in a fight and you knew how things worked. Other gangs both monster and human never dared mess with you. You eventually earned the nickname Belladonna, sweet, beautiful, but deadly. And being next heir of the Lovejoy family you had a reputation to uphold.

You sat in a large study room where you spent most of your time, a small cup of coffee was by the lounging chair where you sat. The smell of cinnamon and caramel filled the room as you took a sip. You were on your laptop looking at any invoices and managing payment records of the surrounding businesses. You noticed that one place in particular was behind, now we can't have that can we? You wrote down the address and drank the rest of your coffee and gotten ready to leave. The red dress you wore complemented the black leather jacket you always wore. You grabbed your car keys and headed to the garage. Before you could get to it one of your fathers men called out to you, (Y/N! Boss wants to talk to you, e says its important." You nodded and headed to his room.

You entered your father’s room and found him eying the portrait of your mother, you didn’t have many memories of her. She died when you were only 10. But you remember her eyes, you inherited her emerald green eyes and black hair. Allot of people would say you were her exact clone. The Room will always smell of her perfume, it was a sweet honey suckle and lavender scent. It always brought you to a calm state when you smelled it.

You knocked on the door frame to alert your father of your presence, "Hey dad, you wanted to talk to me?" Slowly he turned around, you can tell he had allot on his mind, he always had his left hand in his pocket when he was thinking. Your father was a muscular man for his age, a slight graying along the sides of his head and a black beard, you always joked that he could pass off as one of those male models for suits. He stood pretty tall as well about 5'10 compared to your 5'5 stature. He always called you by a nickname that stuck with you, never in public though. "Hey short stack, how’s my girl? You on your way somewhere?"

You nodded and smiled, "Yeah, got to handle some business downtown. Someone is pass the deadline. So I’m just talk to them. Maybe come to an agreement." Your father smiled a bit as shook his head, "Alright, don't hurt them too much or I might have to charge them extra to protect them from you." You both laughed at this but quickly became serious, "Now I want you to be careful out there, rumors of both monster and human gangs trying to take control of that area. when you go out there I want you to be careful, and if you see anything funny I want you to call me, I don’t want you to get hurt." you nodded in response, you knew how to take care of yourself but you knew he was just being over protective. "I'll be careful, how about this, I'll bring Aaron with me. We get along great and he will make sure nothing happens while I handle things. " You knew your father enjoyed having the monsters work for us. They gave us a great image to the media and monsters had a great impact for the family. Opening a new range of clients and products for us. Your father nodded as he embraced you in his arms. The scent of his cigar and cologne filled your senses and relaxed at his scent. He kissed your forehead and you left.

At your car you mentioned for Aaron to follow you, "Hey ya miss needing some muscle to follow you around today?" you giggled at his flexing the suit that was tailored could barely fit his large arms but it was funny when he would break the seams, he would gloat when he did too saying it was proof that he was getting stronger. "Yeah...Dad, says there’s been trouble downtown so we are going to make this quick. We don’t want him to worry too much." Aaron nodded as you both got into the large SUV which was one of the only cars he could fit in.

Downtown, we finally arrived at a small bakery it was owned by a renowned monster baker, she was known for being greedy with money. You entered the cafe and the smell of cakes and coffee filled the air. A few of the patrons in the cafe looked nervous and kept their head down when you passed them. At the fount desk you saw a small spider manning the cash register, when it noticed you standing there a small squeak escaped it as it trembled a bit. Being such a small creature you knew it wouldn’t do anything especially with Aaron at your back, "Hello, Is Muffet here? I have some business to talk with her about." the small spider bounced up and down as a silk wrapped around your finger and a small tug pulled you to the back office.

You and Aaron came to a door that was labeled office, you felt the silk loosens from your finger. You kneeled down and thanked the small spider and knocked on the door. A high feminine voice emitted from the room, "Come in!" You and Aaron entered the small room, but thought it was better for Aaron to wait outside the door. As you closed the door you were met with a large spider woman, her body was riddled with scars and bites and she was missing two of her 6 arms assuming it was from her time in the underground, her hair was tied into a small bun and greeted you with a smile. "Oh (Y/N)! What do I owe this visit? Would you like a cup of coffee? We just got a shipment of your favorite dark roast." I nodded to the offer and within seconds a spider web came down with the cup, "Fufufufu, just the way you like it, 5 sugars, no cream, and a splash of cinnamon and caramel flavor." You smiled when the flavors rolled down your tongue, Muffet always made sure her ingredients were precise, you wouldn’t be surprised if she had your order down to the last sugar grain. "Thank you Muffet, I actually came here on business matters, you see, I was going through my invoices and see we didn’t get our monthly rent from you this month, and I just want to make sure that everything was ok."

Muffet tilted her head to the side in confusion, "You didn’t receive it you say, oh no that’s not correct at all, I know I paid your men last week when he came by, I even have invoices which I had your men sign every month, would you like to see?" you nodded as she handed you a receipt book, you looked over the stubs and soon found what you were looking for, a stub dated a week ago and the signature on the bottom Jack Racher, one of father's men, and your current boyfriend. You nodded kept a straight face as you took a picture of the stub book. "Thank you for clearing this up with me, Muffet. As usual your amazing at managing business, I'm sorry for the inonvenience love." Muffet smiled and nodded as she put the book away. "Not at all Dearie, maybe come back later, I'm making a large batch of cinnamon rolls in the making I’ll make sure one is nice and hot for you." You walk out the room remembering to come back later, you loved Muffet's Cinnamon rolls and when they were warm it was like holding a cloud.

In the car Aaron nudged your arm, "Everything good babe?" you shot him a side glance you would randomly call you by nicknames which didn’t bother you, but it did make a bit awkward conversation when it come to running errands, "Yeah everything is fine they paid, so I am going to have a word with our own Mr. Racher." You only used last names when you were pissed or when trying to be formal. This made people reading you very hard. You help your rage in as you pulled out a clove cigarette and lit it. The strong scent filed the car as you rolled down the window, and pulled out your cell. "Hey dad...I'm calling a meeting. Have Mr.Racher ready for me in the hot seat. He has a bit of explaining to do."

Two hours later you, your father, Aaron and a few other men were in a large room, the lights were dimmed and the heavy smell of cloves, cigar smoke and whiskey filled the room. You waited in the room until Jack entered the room, he had a smile on his face as he walked in, and you took notice of the very new, very expensive suit he was wearing. His hair was slicked back as he came over and gave you a kiss on your cheek. You immediately wiped the kiss off your face as he sat down. "Hey guys, what’s up? What’s this meeting about?"

You put on your best smile as you inhaled from your cigarette, "You're looking good Mr. Racher. New suit?" His smiled faded a bit at the mention of his last name, "Uh. Yeah...I just got it last week. Ya like it?" You slowly nodded as you raised an eyebrow at him. "Where is it?" The color left his face and a nervous smile formed on his face. "Where’s what?" you stood up from your seat as you kept a calm smile on your face as you walked to him. The room tensed up as all the monsters and men in the room straitened their stance as you passed. You soon came to Jacks chair as he attempted to look straight ahead, "No..No don’t be coy with me, my love...I know what you did...now give me what’s owed and we can brush this under the bridge...wouldn’t you like that? We both get we want. I get my money and you keep your life." a small gulp escaped his throat as she shook nervously, "Heh...you must be crazy babe, you going to really believe that I would steal from you? Talk to that spider bitch, she is always hiding money when we show up. She should be here not me."

"you see here, my beloved...." a smile escaped your lips as you immediately pulled out a pen from your pocket and stabbed though his hand impaling him to the table."You just signed your life away" Jack let out a loud scream as he tried to pull the pen out. He glared at you with such hatred and fear you loved it. You knew pain and fear always brought out the truth in people. "You bitch! That fucking Monster doesn’t deserve to have your protection! Fucking disgusting monsters arent even worth working for you. They should be happy they work under me. They all deserve to go back to that shit hole they came from and dust themselves!"

A wave of disgust overwhelmed you, if it was one thing you did not tolerate was unnecessary profanity, liars, and racist. You lost control if yourself as you grabbed the back of his head gripping his greasy hair. The products slipping through your grip. You whispered in his ear "You're fired..." With that, you slammed his head on the pen impaling him in the eye until a loud squish and a pop willed the room. Soon his body grew limp as blood began to pool from his head. You finally broke out of your trance as you looked at the body of your former lover on the table. No emotion could be seen on your face you just started as you grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped your hand clean of the excessive hair product. You looked at the others in the room their facial expressions ranged from fearful to expectant. Your father just nodded in approval as he stood up. "I'll get the crew to clean this mess up (Y/N) you go take a shower. You did good." As you left you took a deep breath and looked around once more before addressing the room filling the room with an eerie calm aura. "As many of you all know by now, I try to be fair. If one of us were to make a mistake, I can be very forgiving, however...as seen here in Mr. Racher's behavior here, I will not tolerate such language, especially Racist remarks. So I will give you all in this room this one chance and warning either keep your thoughts about your Monster coworkers to yourself, or get off my property. I will have more respect for you if you were to do either or rather do what Mr. Racher done here."

The whole room was quiet as you took a few seconds to wait for a response. You took this as a response and ordered everyone out the room. Aaron stood behind you as he gently ushered you out the room. "Y/N, ya feeling ok sweetheart?" you let out a deep sigh and smiled, "Thanks Aaron, but yes I'm fine...just disappointed in myself, should've seen this coming. A girl just can’t trust anyone in this business ya know?" you can see Aaron didn’t believe your bluff to act tough but he didn’t push it on knowing you didn’t like to show emotions. Far as you were concerned emotions get you killed. Instead Aaron pulled you into a hug. "Ya know (Y/N), you don’t have to hide yourself...you have such a beautiful soul, full of integrity and justice, you don’t have to hide your emotions. " You just stood there, as you wrapped your arms around the horse monster. "Thanks bud, I'm glad I can at least trust you."

He pulled away from the hug and smiled, “Hey, how about we go back to Muffet’s and take up on those cinnamon buns they were talking about?” You chuckled and nodded, after all this you definitely needed the pick me up. You both left out of the room and headed to the car. About 30 minutes later you both arrived at Muffet’s bakery and the place was packed. You waited in line along with the others. When your turn finally came, Muffet immediately grabbed a whole dozen of the cinnamon rolls. “Here you do sweetie! A baker’s dozen make sure your dad gets one. I know how much he has a sweet tooth like you.” You happily grabbed the box and ordered another coffee and Muffet gladly had her spiders make the large cup and a personal pot of coffee. Aaron ordered an orange juice and a scone. He wasn’t as big of a sweet tooth but the empty carbs gave him an excuse to exercise.

As they sat down and ate, you notice that Aaron grew a bit uncomfortable as he drank his orange juice. “Hey, Aaron, you ok?” He looked at you and quickly nodded, “uh yeah sweetheart, just uh…I haven’t seen those two since we got to the surface.” Confused, you look behind you and saw them. Two large skeletons at the register. One was tall and lanky, he had to stand at least 9ft tall. The suit he wore was clearly tailored to fit his long, physique. A black pinstripe suit with what looked like a red scarf around his shoulders. The undershirt was clearly an orange silk and it looked very fitting on him. Though the most distinguish feature of this skeleton was his crooked maw. It looked painful and clearly he seen better days. The second skeleton you noted that he was not as tall maybe standing 7 ft tall, but he was clearly the heavier of the two. He two wore a pinstriped suit but he wore a black vest over his blood red button down shirt. Same as the other skeleton, the main feature you noticed was a large crack in his skull. It looked extremely painful.

You’re attention turned to Muffet to evaluate how she acted around them. She didn’t seem bothered from them but then they ordered a lot of food. Probably half of their stock. Muffet always liked money and the more money they spend the more she liked them. You turned back to Aaron and shrugged. “Ah, they are a very interesting. Why so nervous though?” Aaron just shrugged and coughed, “they uh…just did a lot of things that um… allot of humans don’t know about.” Getting up, you noticed that they sat not too far from you. Aaron nodded to the two skeletons and responded the same. But what you didn’t notice was the crimson eye light staring at you and a smug smile from one of the skeletons.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After clearing the air of unwanted behavior you decide to delve more on Aaron and what happened in the underground. What will happen during this small chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two chapters back to back days...oh I spoil youz here don't I? well don't get use to it. lol I post when I want to
> 
> *grabbie hands* I sowee....Please dun be mad at me. I appreciate all the kudos and comments. thank you

Heading home, you try to pry more from Aaron about the skeletons from the bar but he wasn’t interested in talking about them. The only things you were able to get out of him were their names were Sans and Papyrus, and they were brothers. When asked about their injuries, he only replied with “there’s a reason why they don’t like the queen. Undick he would often refer to her as. You chose not to pressure further so you dropped it. You never asked about how it was underground. You assumed that it was a touchy subject. But you couldn’t help but ask, “Hey, I never did ask you, how was life for you underground? None of the other monsters here don’t seem want to talk about it.” His eyes were what you could only describe as fear, desperation, and sadness all in one. He took a deep breath and sighed before he silently told you to pull over. Confused you did so as he just looked at his hands. “You really want to know? If I tell you promise me you won’t look at me any different.” You slowly nodded and took his hoof. “You’re one of my most trusted friends, I will never see you as anything else.” With that he took a deep breath.

After about an hour he told you about how things were before the fallen human. Everyone was content, friendly, and thriving. After the child killed their king and left the underground without breaking the barrier. Food and supplies were starting to run low, their late kings wife, Toriel was deemed mentally unfit to lead them and was banished back into the ruins. That’s when Alphys recommended Undyne to be queen. The stress of both running the kingdom and making sure food was available drove her to madness. He told you how the skeletons obtained the wounds they had. And the lengths they had to go to survive. He even admitted that there was times where he wondered how you would taste. That came off as a bit of a surprise to you but he reassured you that he been forgotten those thoughts. “You see, I’m just a shattered version of who I was once was. But I’m the same monster you known these few months.”

You took this in and thought on it while lighting a cigarette as you did. You now understood why monsters were hesitant to talk about this. This kind of information could send monsters back into the underground to suffer and you weren’t going to allow that to happen. After finishing your cigarette, you turned on the car and nodded. “Thanks for telling me this, don’t worry I won’t see you any different. You’re still a big muscle head. Aint nothing gonna change that.”

While driving the rest of the way home you noticed a few police cars in your front yard and your heart sank. Did they find Jack’s body? Who messed up? Was your father ok? You sped into the driveway to soon see that the door was kicked down, a few officers tried to stop you from entering but after punching one of their noses making a beautiful crack that echoed in the halls, a older woman in her late 40s entervienred. “Miss. Lovejoy, I been waiting on you to arrive. Please forgive my officers, they weren’t thinking correctly.” She pointed at the other officer who stood in shock and ordered them to take their bleeding friend out of the house. “What the hell is going on here? What are you all doing here? Where’s my father?” As you asked your questions she brought you into your father’s study where he was a bit beaten up and slightly bloody. Your heart sank as he saw the damage. His eye was swollen and there was a few bullet holes in his shoulder and minor cuts and bruised on his arms and face. “Who did this to you? I swear I’ll kill them myself!” he raised his hand up as he coughed a bit and smirked. “Short stack I’m fine. Just some punks who thought they were tough and tried to take me out.”

The same woman cleared her throat to intervene, “we have reason to believe this was a hit done by a low rank gang, this was very messy and left a lot of physical evidence in the area. So rest assured they will be caught quickly. But Mr. Lovejoy we need t get you into the hospital to look at those wounds, we have EMT ready to take you in. He nodded and allowed the EMT personnel and left. The woman looked back at you and gave you a card and huffed. “My names Detective Serra, I’m in the organized gang unit. I would like to ask you a few questions…alone.” You found her eyes run over to Aaron and you let out a low growl. “whatever you want to ask me you can ask in front of my friend.” She looked at you and shook her head, “Fine I was going to say this in private but, does your family have any enemies that you were aware of, human or MONSTER?" You gave her a look that read you better watch your mouth. You didn’t like the tone she used when she said monsters. "Are you implying that this was done by a monster? My father was SHOT, monsters don’t shoot guns!" 

She quickly stepped back at this fixed her jacket, "Miss. Lovejoy...it’s not a secret that your family is one of the most powerful mafia families here in the city. You and your family have been linked to multiple murders and drug possession charges. It would be wise to just tell me what you know." You gave her an amused look, "You know detective I know it looks bad when there’s so many people pointing fingers at my family for years. and for years your force has yet to show any evidence. So before you start accusing my family of having blood on their hands, you need to find the ones who tried to kill my father. Or next time you start pointing fingers where they don’t belong you'll find yourself without a badge. How's that sound?" The detective's face grew red as she quickly turned around and left your home. you waited a few minutes before ordering your men to do a quiet sweep to look for any bugs in your home. 

After a few hours, your men came up empty handed which was good. That meant your men were doing their jobs and not letting any of the police alone in a room. But now for the bigger question. How did someone get in the building. So you called for another meeting. When all them came into the room your eyes immediately checked the expressions of all of them in the room. "Now I assume you all know why you are all called in here today. My father was attacked and I want to know what happened? this is not acceptable. Who was on watch on the west wing?" Faces looked around until a hand was raised. A young man stepped forward a bit nervous. he had to be at least 18 years old. "I..it was me ma'am...I had stepped to the side after doing a survey of the area to go to the bathroom. I was only gone for about 5 minutes when I was heading back to my spot when I heard the gun shots. All I saw was three men running away from the area wearing all black and this was left on the balcony. I didn’t give it to the cops as I wanted you to see it first." 

He handed you an envelope and quickly took his hand away. You opened the envelope and your heard dropped in your stomach. inside the envelope was a red card with one of the corner torn. "everyone get out. except you." you glared at the young boy and the color in his face disappeared. "Y-yes ma'am." You sat down and mentioned him to sit down as well. "I understand you needed to relieve yourself, however you should’ve made sure there was someone to take over the watch for you. I cannot forgive that. But, I will reduce your punishment if you tell me what these intruders look like." The kid quickly nodded his head and took a deep breath, "I couldn’t get a good look of them by the time I got there their backs was at me. But they were all dressed in a black pinstripe, two of them were fairly tall and the third was kind of bulky." you looked a bit concerned at such a vague description. "Were they human or monster built?" the kid quickly shook his head. "Definitely Human shaped. They definitely were human. nothing about them screamed monster." you slowly nodded and to took a breath of relief. "Thanks kid, say what’s your name? How old are you?"

"Derek...Derek Munez. I-I'm 19."

"Derek....ok now about your punishment, normally I would have one of your eyes for this kind of mistake. However...due to have the balls the balls to tell the truth and took responsibility, you will clean up the mess that was caused. AND your pay is docked for a month. Got it?" he eyes teared up at this and nodded quickly. "thank you Ma'am. I'll get right on it!" You waved your hand to dismiss him as he ran out the room. Aaron nudged You as he chuckled. "I knew you had a soft spot for kids." You rolled your eyes and shook your head. "He owned up to that he fucked up. I can respect that. He also gave me this." You waved the card in your hand. I want to talk to the Doggo's...they can sniff these guys out." 

A few hours passed and you were able to pick up your father from the hospital. he was deemed healthy to leave just a few stitches and he was ready to go. You paid for the bill and extra to keep this under wraps. While Driving home you informed your father about the card, and the three who attacked him. "Yeah...they were definitely human. I couldn’t get a look at their face but man one can surely pack a punch. I could’ve sworn he was wearing reinforced gloves. though that card is concerning. Could be either whoever is running this is either human saying they are monsters or copy cats." you nodded in agreement, "and from what Derek informed me they were definitely human shaped. So we need to up our security. we need to-" 

"you need to be protected."

"wait what?"

Your father adjusted himself in the seat as both you and Aaron looked at him. "Dad, I can take care of myself." he raised up a hand to interrupt you. "I know you can take care of yourself. But when they attack they made it clear who their real target was. One of them was yelling for the others to look for you. One of them even took your picture off my desk." You looked a bit confused at this news. "What why me?" your father only chuckled when Aaron intervened. "Cause if they get rid of you, there is no heir to your family's business and all that’s need to be done is to take out boss." Your father nodded in agreement, "That’s right, they most likely took your picture to get a better description of you. So you are to leave the house and hide out somewhere safe. one of the hide outs will do."

"No."

"This isn’t a debate, (Y/N). I need you alive."

"You can stay with me (Y/N)!"

Both you and your father both looked at the now flustered Aaron. he looked down at his hooves a bit embarrassed. "No sorry, forget it said anything boss." you both looked at each other and shrugged. "I mean it’s not a bad idea dad. No one knows where Aaron lives, and I can be somewhere where I feel comfortable." your father nodded in agreement, " as long as you're safe that’s all I care about and Aaron, you take care of my short stack. that’s an order you got it?" Aaron perked at this and quickly nodded. "y-yes Boss." You drove back to the house and got your dad comfortable in the bed. a few of your men stood by the door and the windows on the outside. As you went to pack up a few things Aaron knocked on your door. "Hey uh...(Y/N) you don’t have to do this you don’t want to. I was just making a suggestion." You smiled and him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "I know. I don’t mind, plus it gives me a change to know you better. You're one of my best friend, I'm making this like a slumber party." you both chuckled as he rubbed his cheek a bit. "How about we uh..go out tonight. I know a place that monsters and humans can hang out. it’s very low profile." Sure let’s do that. it’s been a while since I had fun. Maybe a drink or two will do me good too. Stars know I need one." 

After you kissed your father goodbye and told him you would call when you got there. you both left in Aarons SUV. You were surprised on how plain it looked. you expected bright colors on his car but the plain white SUV almost suited him and was able to blend in with society, smart. At his apartment you were surprised once again on how simple it was. nothing extravagant just a simple black leather couch, TV with gaming councils and of course a work out bench. You snickered a bit at this as you figured he would have this. You noticed that he was putting your luggage in his room. you protested against it saying you were fine on the couch but he refused. "Heh, your dad will kill me if he found out I let you on the couch. I rather not be dusted today thank you." 

After getting yourself situated you both sat on the couch for a bit to relax. after whooping his ass in Mario kart you both decided to get ready to go out. you asked if you needed to dress out but was reassured you that you could dress casually. so you dressed in a plain black t shirt with a skull with roses sprouting from its sockets, a pair of ripped blue jeans, your favorite steel toed boots, and your lucky leather jacket. You pulled your raven hair into a pony tail and apply your favorite eyeliner and burgundy lipstick. You came out and Aaron just stared at you. "uh is there something wrong? is this too much." He shook his head and smiled, "N-no...you look beautiful." you could’ve sworn you saw him blush a bit but ignored it blushing slightly yourself. "Thanks you ready to go?" he nodded slightly as he escorted you outside to the car. 

In about 10 minutes you both arrived at the location. it was definitely a low profile place. a glowing orange sign that read Grillby's on the front. you recognized this place from your invoices, your father must’ve handled this place himself, you never had to go here personally. This was good, that meant no one knew your face here. There were a few monsters and humans standing around the front as you stepped outside. a few monsters waved at Aaron and greeted you with warm smiles. He lead you into the bar and sat you at the bar itself. there was a man made entirely of flames the soft crackling of the flames was soothing to hear as he addressed you and Aaron. "Why hello miss, never seen your face around here. Aaron, since when you started dating pretty young gals." His strong southern accent and statement made you both laugh and corrected him. calling each other coworkers. "This is (Y/N), she works with me. she’s never been here so I thought I bring her here. (Y/N), this is Grillby. He owns the joint." Grillby took your handshake and kissed your hand, you were surprised to actually feel lips in the flames, "Charmed. What can I do you two in for?" You looked at the selection and smiled. "I think I'll have your warmed cinnamon whiskey, with apple cider." He chuckled as he warmed the whisky with his own magic bringing it to steam and handed you the warm cider. "You like the heat, gal after my own heart." his friendly flirting made you feel more comfortable as he gave Aaron a beer as well. You relaxed after a few more of the spicy warm drink as you felt the liquor warm your body. You decided to go out for a smoke. You went to stand up and Aaron was quick to get up as well. “Hey Aaron, I’m a big girl. I can watch over myself I don’t need a babysitter.” He nodded in response and you walked out the door.

Outside you lit a cigarette and enjoyed the scent of cloves when a small group of people came up to you and you can read off them that they were clearly drunk. One of the women bumped into you and quickly became angry. “Excuse you, you fucking bitch. Watch where you’re going!” you inhaled another drag off your cigarette just ignored her before responding, “How about you go back into the sewer drain where you came from, cause clearly you have no class being drunk in public.” That seemed to only piss her off more, “Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you’re better than me?” you laughed in her face as you looked at her in the eyes and propped off the wall. “oh no bitch, I know I’m better than you.” Almost immediately the woman swung at you to try to grab your hair but you were quicker than her. You quickly wrapped your arm around hers and popped it out of place before putting out your cigarette out in her eye. She screamed out in pain as she dropped to her knees and held her eye. You turned toward the two other people who was with her, “you gonna help her up or not?”

Quickly the female pushed the male towards her as he looked at you then her. “That was uncalled for, all you had to do was say sorry you bitch!” you stepped up to him as he quickly became nervous by your fearless nature. “sorry cause she can’t walk a fucking straight line? I’m not going to apologies for her being too drunk to know when she’s clearly out classed.” you smiled when he took a step back in retreat. The smaller woman finally spoke up you guessed the liquid courage finally kicking in, “at least we don’t lower ourselves to associate ourselves with monsters! Fucking monster whore, you probably fucked every monster in there! How that for class.” You eyed a beer bottle in the man’s hand and snatched it before cracking it across her face. Glass stuck into her skin as she screamed in pain before you grabbed her jaw to shove some of the broken glass in her mouth. Blood poured out her mouth as she spat it out to prevent herself from swallowing. You went to punch her in the throat when the man punched you in the face. You fell to one knee as you examined the bloody lip he gave you. “Heh…you hit like a bitch…”

He grabbed your hair as he pulled his arm back to punch you again. As you anticipated the punch you were shocked that it never came. You looked up and saw that the skeleton from Muffet’s bakery. He held the man’s arm in his large skeletal hands and towered over him. “hey, how about I break some news to ya.” He tightened his grip on the man’s arm until a sickening snap broke his screaming as the man was dropped onto the ground as their screaming could be heard from down the inside of the bar.

Grillby and Aaron ran out of the room and saw the carnage as they looked at the humans on the ground. Aaron froze when he looked at Sans who had a wide grin on his face. “Hey why the long face? Aren’t ya happy you see me again?” he nodded slowly and kept his head low, “H-hey ya sans. T-thank you for helping (Y/N)…I’ll be taking her inside.” He grabbed you and walked you inside he gave you a towel from his pocket. Once inside Grillby just glared at the bara. “You better clean this mess up. I cannot have another human linked to this place, do you not know who’s daughter she is?” of course Grillby knew who you were, your father came by for protection money every month. They treated him with respect and he returned them with whatever they needed. Sans chuckled a bit and sucked his teeth. “Tsk…yeah I know who she is…which is why I stepped in. I’ll clean this up for ya Grillbz, don’t you worry. I’ll be back after I’m done here.” Grillby nodded and left the bara outside shutting the door.

“I’ll make sure none of them is wasted.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Sansy where did you run off to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support and love. it makes me happy to see so many of you enjoy my crappy writing.

SANS POV

  
  


  
  


After a long day Sans was just wanting to go to Grillby's and enjoy a hot meal and a Cold bottle of ketchup. Gaster was getting on his last nerve, always talking about some big plan he has to put their name on the map. Sans didn't care about getting his name known, in fact he quite liked being hidden and unknown. It meant less work. turning the corner the strong scent of blood and booze filled his nasal cavity. He looked around the corner and saw a sight be behold. You were shoving glass into a woman's mouth and trying to make her swallow it. Sans felt his soul leap and the sheer brutality you shown. Anger grew when he saw the man punch you in the face. He hoped you would get up and handle it yourself but when he grabbed your hair he didn't give you a change to stand he had to intervene. after snapping the arms he smiled when your emerald eyes looked at him in wonder and gratitude. When Aaron showed up to protect you, that just confirmed who you were. He knew Aaron was terrified of him from the underground and knew better to anger him and walk off with you inside. Grillby was a bit irritated at the mess that was his place of business but he knew Sans would clean this up.

  
  


  
  


Sans grabbed the two women by the hair and the man from the throat as he struggled in his grip. he opened a shortcut into the void when he opened it up to a empty cement room. The smell of iron, sweat, and mold filed the air as Sans chuckled a bit. All three of them asking where they were and to let them go. "I promise we wont say anything!" Sans chuckled a bit as he grabbed the blinded woman's cheek. "I promised to make sure a kid was safe, I ended up with this crack in my head. So keep your empty promises." The man yelled for sans to get his filthy hands off the woman. but that only met with sans impaling the man in the shoulder with a shattered bone. the man screamed in pain as the two women to crawl into a corner, the one with a swollen burned eye became ballsy again started to yell. "Who you care so much then shes nothing but a monster fucker. bet she will give ya bones a jump of you asked her." Sans growled a bit as he kneeled down. the scent of cloves and burning skin was strong as he smiled. "Do you know who that woman is? The sudden realization of the possibility made her eye widen. "That was (Y/N) Lovejoy...heir to the Lovejoy family....and you juts called her a ponder fucker and your friends here just tried to jump her. You brought this upon yourselves...now you got to gave a eye for an eye, you already did one eye...but I'm afraid that's not enough. Gotta make you suffer..." With that Sans locked mental collars on all three of them and chuckled as they started to scream for help. "Go on scream louder! you might wake my bro and pops. and trust me when i say this...they do NOT like noisy neighbors...." with that he left them in the room. as he shortcut back to Grillby's.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Back at the bar you were surprised to see you were still there. He thought Aaron would've told you go back to daddy. Aaron was a bit too concerned over you, Sans though the Horse must've had a thing for you. The look on your face told Sans that you were trying to convince him that you were fine. Stars that look was so cute. He could smell the cloves and blood off you like a sweet perfume it was intoxicating. He's never seen anyone with so much drive so much integrity and justice. He just had to get to know you more. Sans sat down next to you and nudged your shoulder. "Hey ya kiddo. stiffen up that bottom lip."

  
  


  
  


  
  


You turned around to meet Sans, He loved your eyes.. _.Please keep staring at me sweet cheeks_. He snapped back in reality when he heard your voice. "Oh hey...thanks for helping out back there..I could've handled it myself." Sans couldn't help but to laugh at you. your face turned red at his laughing, he didn't mean to laugh, but it was just funny to see you try to hold your dignity. "Sorry kid, Not trying to offend you. You did handle yourself well out there but I think you needed a helping hand. " Grillby handed her another cinnamon drink. "Yea, thanks. By the way my name is (Y/N)." You reached out a hand out. He was a bit surprised on how you weren't scared of him. "Sans...Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet you sweetheart." Sans felt a smirk form on his face as he shook your hand. Sooth....How are you this soft...so delicate. He soon noticed you were staring at his hand almost examining it. Sans eyed Aaron who just didn't keep his eyes off you. Yeah he definitely likes you...hes just too chicken shit to say anything. Sans cleared his throat to not make things awkward. You drew your hand away from him and smiled. "Sorry, I just never seen a monster like you. Aaron told me a bit about you from the bakery. But wow...What do you do for a living." He laughed a bit nervously, "You might not have the stomach for it if i told ya." You gave him a confused look then a amused smile. "Try me...Someone your size has to be some kind of fighter...or even a..."

  
  


  
  


"Butcher."

  
  


  
  


You're eyes were on him again. _stars yes....just keep looking at me_."A butcher...hm i can see it. Not the job I would have chosen you for but i can see it." Sans laughed a bit as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone and the stylist that came with it. One new message : **BONE DADDY**. Sans opened it and growled a bit in annoyance. ** _We need to talk. NOW._** Sans closed his screen as we winked at you. "Hey sugar, I gotta run. The old man is requesting my presence. Hopefully see you later?" as he stood up he felt a tap on his arm. Turning towards you you handed him a napkin. "Call me. I'd like to get to know more about you. Maybe get you out of the butcher business." A slight red hue brightened on his skull as he took the paper and pocketed it. “Heh, sure thing. I’ll send ya a text.” Sans left the bar and short cut home.

  
  


  
  


Appearing at the door of warehouse where Gaster was waiting for him. Silence filled the room when he found Gaster, his tall lanky physic was lessened with the gooey exterior from the void when he was freed. The once kind scientist was twisted into a malicious figure who only cared about experiments. His latest endeavor was involving pain tolerance and drugs. He was over the three who Sans brought in as he shrugged. All three were on metal tables and IVs connected to them all. The male was gagged as he was thrashing in the binds that held him down. "ya wanted me home?" Gaster just looked at the time then the humans who were bound an gagged. "Where were you? Where did these humans come from?"

"Grillby's. They attacked one of his customers so i decided to dispose of them. Just a bunch of drunks attacking someone unprovoked. I just decided to not have them snitch on Grillbz.” Gaster nodded as he leaned over the male. The smell of fear was so strong on him Gaster let out a dark chuckle. He summoned the human’s SOUL and it shown a bright orange. _Would explain why the asshole was so ballsy with hitting (Y/N)._ Gaster examined it before injecting a clear liquid into the fragile soul. When he placed it back inside, the man screamed in pain as his body convulsed before standing still. And his breathing slowed eventually stopping. “Damn Pops, what you inject him with?” Gaster turned with the empty vile and threw it in a sharps bin. “Heroin, i been wondering what effects human narcotics will do on the soul. It appears i may have put in too much of a dose inside him. Dispose of him. I’m sure the Temmies can do something with the corpse.

The two women were screaming in their gags as Gaster turned his attention to the one who you shoved glass in their mouth, Gaster examined the wounds on her face and mouth and shook his head .“There's so much damage to these humans. You know I hate having to heal these things.” Sans let out a deep chuckle, “I didn't do it...she did...” Gaster turned to Sans puzzled, “She? A female took on three human on her own?” Sans Shrugged, “These idiots were drunk, she maybe had one or two drinks before she was outside. She definitely know how to handle herself.” Gaster smiled with interest. Sans hated that smile that smile always meant that he was thinking of a new experiment. Sans didn't care about humans in general, they were weak and easily broken. But there was something about you that gave him the urge to keep you as much as a secret as possible. “Who is she?”

Sans shrugged again and sighed. “I didn’t get her name and she was gone before I got back.” I stayed at Grillby’s for a few drinks before you texted. Is this what you wanted me here for? To play 20 questions?  _ Tibia  _ honest, if that's what you were asking then could've this just waited until tomorrow?” Gaster went back over to the woman and proceed to heal her slowly taking out the glass that was embedded into her skin. She whimpered in pain as Gaster deliberately made the wound bleed causing more damage to the skin. “Yes there is a reason I called you in. It seems that Your bother, Papyrus has decided to persue a romantic interest. I do not like your brother’s choice of who this interest is, So I want you to look into this figure. Mettaton I believe his name was.” Sans tilted his head in confusion, Papyrus always liked the homicidal robot it was very well known by both monster and human kind for his rising fame in the horror movie industry. So why would Gaster not approve, “I know who Mettaton is. He’s a public figure, nothing sketchy with him. He has no ties with the Crime life if that's what you’re concerned about.” Gaster growled, he turned towards Sans who started to sweat nervously. “Its not who’s he connected to I’m concerned about. Its just not natural...” Sans felt a twinge of anger on his face, “What’s not natural pops? The fact he’s a robot or...”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

  
  


-

-

-

-

-

  
  


-

-

-

-

-

  
  


\--

-

  
  


-

-

“The fact that Mettaton is a male?”

Sans barely dodged the tray of surgical equip that was thrown at him. Gaster quickly toward over Sans as his growling became louder. “You have a real talent of pissing me off. But if you must insist..yes...offspring born from male parents never reach adulthood, I would rather have him be heartbroken over a insufficient mate rather than holding dust from a failed hybrid abomination. A female partner would produce stronger offspring as well.” Sans Growled back as he pushed back Gaster. “You know what Pops, I’ve had it up to here with you. All you care is about is putting ‘our name on the map’ you don't even care about what me and Papyrus thinks! We follow you blindly and for what? More human blood on our hands!? Is it too much to ask for us to TRY to be normal? We show a remote interest for anything other than YOUR interest and you shame and barrade us for it! Wait what are you? NO!” Sans had no time to react to anything before feeling Gaster stab a needle into his vertebrae. Sans tried to struggle before feeling the drug Gaster injected him with take over. He couldn't feel anything at as he looked up at Gaster unable to move. “So a mixture of Ecstasy and your precious Ketchup immobilizes you...Good to know...” As Sans dropped to the floor, a slip of paper fall out of his pocket. Gaster picked it up and unfolded it as he read out the pen marks. An felt a large smile break on his face. “Sans...you brilliant foolish boy.”

** (Y/N) XXX-XXX-XXX CALL ME SOMETIME. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Y/N) POV

“Are you sure you made a good idea giving him your number (Y/N)?” Aaron hovered over you as you slammed your 5th drink. You were understanding his concern you gave Aaron a look that told him to back off. “Look Aaron i know you may not trust Sans. But he did help me out there. So I’m going to need you to trust me alright?” Aaron nodded as he finished his drink and walked off to the pool table. Grillby still stood at the counter and shrugged. “He likes you ya know that?” You raised a eyebrow at the flame monster and tilted your heard. “Nah...we’re just friends. Nothing more. Besides I thought monsters were like..you know...Anti inter-species?” Grillby chuckled a bit as he shook his head and handed you another drink, this one was blue and had stains of red in the liquid, you admired the obviously fruity drink. “Its called the Shark tank. Thought you might like something with a kick in it. But no...monsters aren't Anti nothing, when you spend generations underground with no contact from the outside world, the first taste of freedom you want to give everything a shot. We monsters may not trust a lot of humans but when we do we put our soul into them. Like Aaron i can look at him and see He will kill and die for you.” You looked back at Aaron and sighed, you never thought about Aaron like that but you noticed that he has been more clinging to you lately. Grillby tapped your shoulder as he leaned towards you. “c,mere I got to show you something.”

You followed Grillby in the back and past the kitchen where a large orange cat was leaning against a prep table. Grillby pushed you forward as he brought you back into a room. You surveyed the room to check it out noting small tags and reminders to buy supplies. The room grew warmer since the room was smaller. You wiped the sweat off your neck with a spare napkin he gave you. “Sorry, I use to be able to control it but since it things went downhill underground, its been harder for me to control it. “ you waved it off and smiled at him, “Like they say if you cant handle the heat get out the kitchen.” Grillby let out a loud laugh as the flame grew a bit bigger on his head. “That's a good one sweetheart. Now I wanted to show you this.” He handed you a small painting of a woman in what looked like a medieval dress attire and in her arms was a small baby, her skin was a bright orange and eyes were a bright blue, her hair was pained like a small ember in a flame. And besides he was, Grillby!? You looked at him then back at the small painting. “How old are you!?”

“That my dear does not matter. That woman her name was Esmeralda. She was the love of my life, our child Ruby, she was our precious jewel. Before the monster human war, we were believed to be what you humans called Fae. Humans often came to us for blessings, offerings, everything you can think of. And when we sot out a mate, many humans would often offer themselves to us. I personally never thought of humans of nothing more than humans. Until i met her. She was the only human woman to not throw herself at me. I had to have her, it took a few years but she finally agreed to wed me. You see here is the living proof that humans and monsters once did have romantic relations.”

You looked at Grillby and nodded, “What happened to them?” Grillby held a saddened look on his face as the heat grew almost cold in the room. He turned and gave you a small blanket to cover yourself. “When the war broke out, there were humans who saw hybrids as demons. They went for those who could not defend themselves first. I was out tending the fields when it happened. Human warriors raped and let their horses tear apart my love. And with Ruby...there was only one way to put out a flame.” You looked in horror as Grillby told his tale. You wrapped your arms around him as you slowly felt his heat rise up again. “Thank you, At first on the surface, I didn't trust humans, But slowly I've noticed a few good ones. But there's still those who hate us.” You nodded and gave him back the picture and followed him back into the bar. Aaron met you back at the bar and walked to you. “Ready to go home?” you nodded as you followed him to the car.

The ride back was quiet as you both just stared off to the road. You didn't know if the liquor was finally kicking in or you just had to know but you tuned around and asked Aaron, “Hey, what are your feelings towards me. I mean besides working for me and my dad.” He looked nervous as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. “Uh...why are you asking me that hon?” you shook your head and shrugged, “Eh Grillby mentioned that you had the hots for me. But I don't think so, you’re like a big brother to me ya know?” you watched as he relaxed a bit and took a somber breath. “Y-yeah...big brother.” you knew he was lying but probably was holding back out of respect. After all you did kill your ex boyfriend not to long ago. You nodded slowly not saying anything more.

Finally back at Aaron's house you changed into the shower letting the warm water wash off any hidden blood and make up off your body. You were a bit amazed how big the tub was but you thought that he must've had it specialty made for his size. You took some time to sit in the water and think about everything, about your ex, your father being attacked. You finally had time to just think about everything and your situation, you looked at the red card from your pocket and examined it, You needed to find out who sent  these guys  to your father and why are they after you. You walked out the bathroom and found Aaron leaving the room  with a blanket. “Had a good shower? You could’ve used the tub you know.” You shrugged I know but I tend to think better when I have water going down on my head. It feels like rain.” he slowly nodded as he seemed to understand what you meant. “I uh..made the bed with fresh blankets so its all clean in there for you.” you thanked him as you entered the room and noted the black and blue blankets on the bed and the three large pillows at the end with white pillow cases. You smiled and thanked Aaron again informing him on wanting to meet with the Doggos and the Temmies tomorrow. You gave him a hug goodnight before closing the door. You didn't even notice that once of your panties in his hoof. Or the fact he was staring at you when you walked past him. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

  
  


-

-

-

  
  


-

-

-

-

  
  


-

-

-

-

Aaron s POV

_ Why don't you see how I feel about you (Y/N)  _ Aaron stood by the door as he stared  at your black laced panties in his hoof. As he pulled out the fold out bed he slowly brought them to his nose and took a deep breath as he inhaled your scent. A slight amount of drool slipped from his mouth as he wiped it away he couldn't help but to be aroused by it you smelled so fresh and pure as if no one has ever touched you before. H e  never doubted you weren't a virgin he assumed you weren't as you had many lovers  during the time he worked for you. He felt his body grow hot with need as he threw himself in the blanke ts, as soon as he did he found his member fully emerged from his body, the 13 in member throbbed and dripped precum. Unable to touch himself properly without causing damage, he pulled out a red jellied cone. H e  looked at it as he grabbed his member with it and groaned in pleasure of the tight rubber around him. He envisioned your body over his as he slowly started  to thrust himself into the jelly. Oh how he wished he could feel how your legs would wrap around his tail as he would plow into you. He incisions your moans were sweet like nectar to his ears. He found himself thrusting harder into the toy as he inhaled your scent for the panties . He found his tongue running along the fabric that would be between your legs. Tasting the slight flavor of you made him think of your body writhing under him, begging to be filled as you were to scream out his name. With a heavy grunt he spilled his seed into the toy as he panted slightly whispering your name to himself. “f...fuck (Y/N)...look what you make me do...how do you do this to me...” he quickly went into the bathroom to wipe himself and the toy clean and hid them away. 

He tucked you panties under his pillow before checking in on you in the room. He opened the door to find you already asleep.  He pulled your blanket back as he looked at your body. Your curves were so prominent in your tank top and shorts. He tempted to touch you but he settled to just watch you and test his boundaries on when you would wake up.  He ran his  hoof through your hair as he inhaled your flower shampoo. He took a chance and ran his hoof on your arm carefully watching for any sign you were gonna wake up. When you didn't, hr ran his hooves down a bit to your sides and he let his nose hover to your thighs. He inhaled a few times memorizing the sent of your musk and your scented soap. He heard you groan in your sleep and he quickly placed the blanket over you and exited the room. 

All he c ould think of when he got into the bed, was how far he was going to go next tomorrow night. “ I’ll show you I can be more than just a big brother to you.”  He felt himself get hard again just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! CHARACTER PLOT TWIST Aaron is not so sweet now is he? Just how far will he go to prove his love for you. 
> 
> I made Gaster more homophobic due as for someone stuck in the void for so long he's stuck in the "Old ways" he does not like when his sons are out of "his" control and will go to any lengths to keep them inline..but now he knows about you....oh no....?


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet up with Doggos and a bit of a surprise confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for the delay, been a bit busy with my job and kids. but I try to work on this as much time as i get. but thank you all for the comments, and kudos it brings me life when i see them!

Morning arrived as you woke up from your alarm  at  6 am  you decided to go for a n  early morning run. You changed into your running logger lights and a black sports bra. Existing the room you saw Aaron asleep still he was  laying in the pull out snoring a little. You giggled a bit before going out the door grabbing the spare key he gave you. 

While running you were surveying the area, you were in the monster district but humans still were present as new laws allowed for  coexistence between both species. It was a good change and shown progres s for change. The cold city air was good for you as the air burned your lungs. You liked this feeling, it woke you up more and drove you to run farther to push your limits. You made it to a Corner store where you wen t in for a bottle of water. Grabbing the largest water bottle you could find, you went to the front desk and bought a few packs of clove cigarettes. You gave the monster a 20 and told him to keep the change. When you turned around you saw a small yellow monster in  front of you. He wore a yellow and orange stripped shirt and didn’t appear to have any arms. He just stared at you as he smiled, “Are you a gangster!?” you looked at him a bit confused as you smiled back “Um...no...I’m not little one. Why you ask?” H e jumped up and down as he  giggled, “That's what a gangster would say! You have all those scars and you look like you just got into a fight!” You never payed attention to the minor scars that were on your body, most of them were from training or random encounters with a rival gang. Not counting your new busted lip, you could see why he automatically assumed you were. You then kneeled down to his height and put a finger to your lip and winked at him, “Shh...you gotta keep it a secret.” His eyes grew wider as he smiled and ran off nodding. “I met a real life gangster!!!!” You laughed and decided to walk back to Aaron’s apartment. 

Existing the store you  saw there was more monsters and humans down the street, you looked at your watch and saw it was 7am.  Lighting a cigarette, y ou kept walking when you heard shouting coming from ahead. Curious you walked over to find a bunch of humans with signs protesting monsters on the surface. A lot of monsters just walked past them ignoring their nonsense while others were growing upset at the scene. You were just about to leave when  one of them pointed you out. “You there! Aren't you sick and tired of these  _ THINGS _ stealing our jobs and our rights to live free!?  Voice your feeling to the world and our lord to hear!” You rolled your eyes  shook your head when they shoved a  bullhorn your face. You smiled as you grabbed the object from their hand. “ You want to know what I’m sick of? People like you.  You all think that  you are the only one with rights! Our ancestors banished them to live in the underground,  they did nothing to deserve their freedom to be taken from them! Now after HUNDREDS of years they finally have that right back, and here you are trying to take their FREEDOM away!” 

The members of the mob tried to take the horn away from you, but you dodged their hands and jumped on a car to stay out of their reach. “Listen here you bigots! I will stand by my monster neighbors! You should all be shamed of yourself for trying to take a basic right all creatures of this earth has. The right to live, the right to love, the right to survive! Who are you to say they don't deserve that basic right!? Fuck you all burn in fucking  hell!” you threw down the bullhorn into the street  shattering it into the pavement  as a car smashed into it. You smiled as the crowd of monster and humans started to cheer around you. The one you assumed to be  the leader as he wore the most buttons on his chest, he walked up to you with a glare. “You proud of yourself for betraying your kind?” you turned toward him and blew a puff of smoke in his face. “If standing up up against bigots like you being betraying my kind. Then yes...yes I am. Now you should leave,  you’re not welcomed here.” 

You turned your back on him to walk off when you felt his grab your shoulder. Just before you can react you heard a low growl coming from your right. You turned to see a large black and white dog monster holding the mans arm with a snarl, “  Haven't your mother taught you not to lay a hand on someone?” The man gave the dog monster a disgusted look  on his face as he pulled away from the monster and walked off with his group and their hurt pride.” you looked up at the black and white dog who was smoking a dog treat, “Thank you Mr.  Doggo. I was juts about to try to make a meeting with your alphas. Can you please let them know I will need to have a talk with them?” The dog looked at you confused, “may I ask about what?” You looked around before handing him a slip of paper with your number on it. “I cant say in public but please give them my number and call me.” he nodded and walked off the opposite of you.

You came home to a very worried and frantic  Aaron. When you opened the door you found him pacing and heavily breathing, he look one look at you and grabbed your arm tightly you noticed his hooves turned into hands, you didn't not know he was able to do that until now, “Where were you? I woke up and you were gone! Don't run off like that!” you shook him off you and growled irritated, “I went for a run, don't you dare grab me like that again do you hear me. I am still your boss! I don't have to report to you. I can take care of myself if you haven't forgotten about that!” He stepped back and looked down his body was shaking, “Just...please...at least leave a not e or something...” You looked at him and sighed but nodded, “fine, However on my run I came across a Mr. Doggo, He will inform his alphas  of a meeting request so we should hear from them soon.” Aaron nodded as he sat down with a few plates of food, “I uh..made breakfast, ti might be cold.” as you both sat and spoke about the meeting to come and your encounter with the protesters .  
  
As you finished your food you felt your phone vibrate  **2 NEW MESSAGES.** You opened the screen and found two unk nown numbers. You opened one of them as it read.

**U** **n** **known: Meet us at the city bridge cafe in 2 hours. Woof.**

Y ou knew who this was and sent a n acknowledgment text to them. The second text only had two words on it. Like a start of a knock knock joke.  
  
**Unk** **nown: Heya kiddo, hows your lip?**

_ Must be Sans. _ **  
  
You: Still a bit so** **re.  
  
Sans: Wan** **t me to kiss it better?**

**You: Whoa there buddy gotta buy me dinner first before we go that far.**

**Sans: When and where? I’m** _ **Dining** _ **to get to know you more.**

**You: That was horrible**

**Sans: Made you giggle didn't it**

**You: Quiet… How about, the park...say** **Tomorrow noonish?**

**Sans: Sure, I’ll be sure to** _ **swing** _ **by.**

You giggled at the pun and closed screen, Aaron starred at you with concern. “Who was that?” You put your phone away as you  smiled, “First text was The Doggo family, We meet with them in two hours, so we will need to get ready.” Aaron looked at you with such intensity it was almost scary, “And the second Text?”  You looked at him as if he just grew a second head. “If you must know It was Mr. Sans. I will be meeting him tomorrow.” The mention of the name seemed like a bullet with through his chest. “Is there going to be a problem?” Aaron quickly shook his head. “N..no not at all.  It’s just I don't think he can be trusted.  I told you what he’s capable of. I just want you to be safe.” You rolled your eyes and shook your head as you  went to the room. “Oh calm down and relax, you’re acting like a jealous boyfriend. I can handle myself just fine. You went into the shower to change.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aaron POV

_What the hell? HIM? I can take car of you better than he can, he’s a cannibal! He will eat you alive before he can love you like I can! _Aaron paced the room as he grabbed his clothes to change. He looked at the door to the bathroom and took in a deep breath inhaling your scent that came from the door, Lilac and honey suckle was your natural scent and mixed with the rose body wash you used you smelled like a bouquet in the spring. He leaned his head against the door as he sighed. He just needed to make you see what kind of monster he truly was. One _HE_ knew Sans was. “You can put on a smile and fool you...but not me...I know what he’s capable of...what he will do to you...he’s not going to take you away from me...” He went into the room and changed into his clothes, in his chest pocket he hid your panties still fresh with your scent. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sans POV

Sans had woken up with a splitting headache, he didn’t remember last night he must've had a bit too much ketchup to drink as he tasted it on his tongue. He did however remember you, he pulled out his phone and found your number in his pocket and sighed.  He hesitantly dialed your message. When  he sent his first message and was excited when you messaged back about your lip. When he replied about kissing your lips he tried to delete it before sending it but it sent. He was waiting for  you to chew him out but you surprised him with your response. This was a first for him, normally women were quick to run, or just wanted to jump his bones so say they slept with a monster. They never lasted long. But you...you showed interest in him. He never had that reaction before. When you set the time and place for a actual meet up he had to remind himself this wasn't a date. He knew  _ who  _ you were, and he needed to play as if he didn't. He knew if Gaster were to find out who you were, there was no telling what he would do to you. He needed to keep you secret until he can find a way to make sure you were safe. When he turned off his screen he heard a knock on the door. “BROTHER IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES! FATHER IS HAVING A SIT DOWN AND YOUR PRESENCE IS DEMANDED.”  Papyrus  opened the door and looked down at his brother. Sans was still half dressed, just barely getting up. “SANS, YOU NEED TO HURRY UP WE ARE MEETING WITH FATHER NOW AND YOU ARE MAKING US LATE. YOU KNOW HOW HE IS WHEN WE’RE LATE!” 

Sans Stood up and sighed, “yeah Paps, I know Imma be down in 5 minutes.  How’s things with Mettaton going?” Papyrus’s face almost exploded in excitement. “ITS GOING AMAZINGLY I'M SO HAPPY WITH HIM. THOUGH I KNOW FATHER WISHES I CHOSE A MORE DESIRABLE MATE, BUT I AM HAPPY WITH MY DECISION! AND I ASSUME I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT?” Sans nodded and assured  his brother that he had his back in this relationship. “Hey bro you think you can keep Pops busy tomorrow? I need to be somewhere and I don't want him to know.” Papyrus tilted his head in confusion, “Brother, you’re not planning to ditch your duties?” Sans only shook his head in response as he finished getting dressed. “Nah bro, I have a date tomorrow.”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y/N POV

As you came out the shower you were dressed in your jeans and a white tank top, again your lucky jacket hung over your shoulder. As you  looked around you see Aaron already dressed and cleaning up the kitchen. You checked you phone and saw you had at least 30 minutes before the meeting. “Aaron we got to go.  You got everything  you need?” Aaron placed a small pistol in his pocket and nodded. “Now I do. Where are we meeting them?”  You gave him the information to put in his GPS and you both soon left. 

At the safe you quickly found the Doggos, Dogamy and Dogaressa were at a table with Doggo. You sat down with them while Aaron decided to stand as he couldn't fit in the small chairs. Dogaressa was the first to speak. “How are you today miss. (Y/N) I assure you and your father are well?” You smiled as you were sure word got around about the hit by now, “Yes. We are _both_ alive and well. That is actually why I have wanted to talk to you about. It seems that the Bros are the ones behind the recent events. I was wondering if you possibly heard anything about their whereabouts? Or know who may have hired them recently?” Dogamy held out a paw , “Let me see that card.” You handed him the card as he sniffed it. “yeah its them, I’m surprised that your old man survived. Guess he put up a good fight. But no there's no distinguish scent only the smell dust and blood on these cards. I would ask the Temmies, see if they know word. They like gossip, but for a price. We haven't heard anything from our end, but hell whoever called this hit on you, must have really big balls. Not even our pack would dare to cross your name.” You nodded in thanks , “Thank you. If you hear anything please...don't hesitate to call me….oh and one more thing...this may be a long question. Can you all tell me what you know about Sans?”

You watched their fur stand on edge as they all looked nervous. Doggo was first to speak, “W-why  you want to know about him? He’s called the butcher for a reason.” You nodded, “Yes, Aaron told me what he did in the underground. And I don't care.  He has gained my interest and I wish to persue it.” They all nodded in hesitation but then went quiet. You stood up and eventually left, thanking the dog monsters for meeting with them. You pulled out your phone and saw another text from Sans.

**Sans: Hey, whats tall and dark and beautiful?**

**You: I don't know, what?”**

**Sans: You.**

**You: You need your eyes checked. Mr. Sans  
**

**Sans: Nah...i don't need 20/20 vision to know you're a 10.**

you felt the blood rush to your cheek as you put your phone away. You can sense a aura of irritation from Aaron and you were almost irritated by his attitude. You didn't say anything as you didn't feel obligated to explain your infatuation to him. Whatever he was thinking he could get over it. “Why are you interested in him? You just killed your ex and now you’re going after a killer and a human eater.” you looked at Aaron as he asked the question you could feel your irritation growing but took a deep breath, “Last time I checked Mr. Aaron, you also killed and ate humans as you did inform me. And if I’m correct, you also informed me you had a desire to eat me at once point am I correct?  So I don't believe I should explain anything  to you when it comes to my interests. And Mr.  Racher, was not into me...he was a scum of this earth and needed to be erased. So I will drop this conversation and you are to NOT  bring up my personal life or my interests again, is that clear?” You saw the look in his eyes they were angry, filled with what looked like jealousy.  You felt a twinge of fear in your soul when you saw this look. You never saw this look in Aaron’s eyes and you would be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t afraid of him in this moment. But you kept a straight face as he huffed and muttered unde r his breath, “Got it boss.” you didn’t like this side of Aaron but you knew you had to put a stop to it and fast.

You both went out for lunch at Aaron’s favorite food joint which seemed to brighten his mood a bit. When he growled a bit at the waiter who joked with you, you glared at him and kicked his tail a bit which seemed to straighten him out. While waiting you decided to bring this up to him. Better to bring this out in the open rather by yourself. “Aaron, whats going on with you? Ever since the bar you been acting different. “ he took a sip of his drink and looked at you confused but eventually sighed to himself. “I just want to make sure you’re safe is all. You have a tendency to get involved in danger all the time and I want to  be there for you when you need it.” You shook your head, you didn't believe it at all there was something more than that and he wasn't telling you everything.. “You know how I feel about secrets Mr. Aaron. You need to tell me exactly whats going on with you.  _‘Just trying to protect me’_ is not a good enough excuse, you just growled at the fucking waiter who did nothing but tell me a joke. So I will ask again, What. Is. Your. Problem.” After a few seconds he shook his head, “Fine you want to know? I love you, ok? Since the day I met you I been attracted to you. I...just want you to feel the same for me. Is that to hard to ask. You just put up these walls that stop me from getting any closer than just one of your men, I want to be  _your_ man.”  you just stared at him and sighed as you rubbed the bridge of your nose. “Ok...Well I will say this, I don’t feel the same for you, and the way you’re acting , I will never return your feelings. So you need to calm yourself. You’re a great friend, one of the few people I can trust. So lets keep our relationship like this.” 

Aaron’s head dropped as he looked wounded. You didn't care if you hurt his pride, you needed to fix his attitude with you. If it meant giving him a bit of tough love, then so be it. “I need a drink, I’m going to the bar. If you need time to think I understand. I will be heading to your house on my own, Don't wait up for me.” You walked off to the bar to leave Aaron to his thoughts.  You knew he needed space to process your rejection, and you needed a drink to calm your nerves. After ordering your drink you turned to see Aaron left and you took a deep sigh but you still felt uneasy and a bit uncomfortable with not knowing what he was thinking. As you took a sip of your drink you noticed a tall figure sit next to you. Looking to your side you saw the tall skeleton from the bakery, Papyrus. He was dressed differently more  relaxed, as if he was going on a date rather than a meeting. He must’ve caught you staring cause he looked at you and smiled, “SORRY IF I STARTLED YOU HUMAN, I AM JUST WAITING ON MY DATE FOR THE NIGHT. HE WORKS HERE AND I’M JUST WAITING ON HIS LAST PERFORMANCE.” 

His voice echoed though out the building and gotten him a few stares but due to his appearance no one said anything. You found this action adorable almost childlike it had a unique charm to it. “Oh no I’m sorry for staring, I just recognize you from a bakery a few days ago. Papyrus I belie your name was?” His beady eyes seemed to almost grow twice its size as you mentioned his name, “WHY YES I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OF COURSE YOU KNOW OF MY GREATNESS. YES I REMEMBER YOU NOW YOU WERE WITH THE HORSE MONSTER, AARON!  HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY.” You smiled and raised your glass to him, “Yep tats me, I just dealing with a friend. May have hurt his feelings today, but I had to make sure he knew the difference of business and pleasure. Plus family issues. So I'm doing great,” Papyrus, placed his hand on your shoulder and smiled softly at you, “YOU AND YOUR FRIEND DO NEED TO MAKE AMENDS. FRIENDS DO NOT NEED OT BE ANGRY AT EACH OTHER. AND FAMILY ISSUE’S I DEFINITELY KNOW ABOUT THOSE. MY FATHER DOES NOT APPROVE OF MY PARTNER CHOICE, AND HAS TRIED TO HAVE MY BROTHER TURN AGAINST ME, BUT SANS HAS ALWAYS HAD MY BACK. HE MAY BE LAZY BUT HE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME. ”  You smiled at Sans name and giggled, “That's good, Sans sounds like a great guy. Its always good to have someone for you.” As he nodded he asked for your name, when you informed him of your first name and he almost jumped at you. “ YOU’RE Y/N?? THE SAME Y/N THAT MY BROTHER HAS A DATE WITH TOMORROW? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME SOONER I SHALL CALL MY BROTHER IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE THAT YOU ARE HERE BY YOURSELF WHEN MY LAZY BROTHER IS SLEEPING AT HOME.” 

Before you could protest Papyrus was on the phone calling. You can hear a groan when answering the phone and Papyrus going off on Sans about not being here, and not checking on your mental well being. You felt so embarrassed  and out of place but it was soon displaced when you felt a surge of static behind you and saw Sans behind you. “Heya toots, Why didn’t ya call me saying you were  _bonely?_ ” you jumped at his sudden intrusion and grasped at your chest, hands grabbed you arm to keep you steady, “Hey there doll, calm down, don’t want ya  _jump out of ya skin_ .” You gave sans a unamused look as you straightened yourself. “Mr. Sans, I wasn’t lonely, I was just having a drink by myself when your brother arrived and we started talking, apparently you told him about our meet up tomorrow? He assumed I was lonely and called you.” He chuckled and sat next to you he grabbed your drink and sniffed it before handing it to you. “You do love the taste of cinnamon.” you looked at him curiously as he sipped it. “Yeah, It reminds me of my mother.  She always baked with cinnamon and it just reminds me of her.” Sans nodded as he listened. 

Soon the stage lit up as you saw Papyrus smile grow wider, “He’s on! Mettaton is performing! Y/N you must watch him up close he’s just amazing!” Papyrus pushed you and Sans to a closer table and you all sat down. Sans leg brushed against yours but he quickly pulled it away. You liked how he gave you space as he nodded apologetically. Soon sparkles on the  stage erupted as a tall robot walked on stage, he started performing aerobatic tricks and stunts as well as singing. You didn't care for the pitch he was singing he a bit out of tune. But his confidence was contagious. After the performance,  Mettaton walked over to the table and sat down next to papyrus and kissed him on the cheekbone. “Darling you came to watch me perform! You shouldn't have. And you brought Sans and….A LADY FRIEND!? Oh darling don't you look absolutely adorable. What are you doing with this bone head here?” A bit taken back from his flamboyant attitude, you didn't know how to react or  match his energy. “Um...thank you? Sans and I just met a few days ago sooo we’re just getting to know each other.” Sans Chuckled a bit,  As you all talked and got to know each other Papyrus and Mettaton seemed to take over the conversation, talking about each other as if they were the only one in the room. Sans leaned over to you and whispered, “They are going to be a while, how about we sneak off somewhere less crowded,” His warm breath made you wonder how he was breathing but it also sent a shiver down your spine as his gruff deep voice entranced your scenes. You nodded in agreement as he stood up and took walked you outside.

You hadn't noticed that it gotten dark as you looked around in shock and checked your phone, it was almost 8 pm, you sighed a bit when you dint see any messages to you. “So tell me, whats bugging you? The whole time you been quiet and you don't have your body guard around you. You two get into a argument or something?” You took in a deep breath and laughed nervously, “Yeah you can say that. He admitted that he had feelings for me and unfortunately I do not feel the same to him. Plus his behavior has been a bit concerning so I confronted him about it. He’s a great friend but I don't want him to get lost in a fantasy world that I did not want to be apart of.” Sans nodded as he gathered information, he listened to your concerns and how much stress you been through. You didn't tell him about the hit only that your father has came across some health issues. Sans nodded more as you both walked sown the street and soon found yourselves at a bridge over a small stream. “Heh, You definitely had a lot on your plate kiddo. He should've thought about your feelings first before his. But don't let that stress you out. “ you nodded as you caught yourself looking at the waters reflection and at the hole in his skull. “You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but does that hurt, it looks painful. How’d you get it?”

Sans just stared at the water, his red eye-light almost non-existent as his clawed hand ran over the cracks and soon over his socket letting his claws hook into his socket  and he lightly tugged at it. You watched in horror as black and red liquid seeped from his eye and onto his claws. “SANS OH MY STARS NO STOP! I'M SORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER!” You reached out to grab his hand when in a flash a white and red you found yourself pinned against the railing. Sans  had your back against the hard, wooden rail making it hard to move your legs as his knees pinned them against the wood. Before you could use your hands to push him off, he grabbed your hands and pinned them to your sides. “SA-” your words were cut off  as he had his teeth against your throat, they didn't dig into your skin just had it barely enough to cut off your ability to speak. You felt your blood run cold as you heart raced. His hot breath against your skin sent the same chill down your spine from earlier. You dared to move slightly away from his maw but his teeth tightened on your skin. You closed your eyes as you felt a hot slimy tongue against your skin.  You felt his body shake as if he was fighting himself. You took this chance to try to speak, feeling his maw loosen from your throat, “Sans….l-let me...go...I...don’t ...want to hurt you. Y-your hurting me.” You felt him stiffen up, and his breathing staggered and sniffling,  _was he crying?_

When you felt him loosen his grip you pulled away from his and grabbed your neck and made sure you weren't bleeding, you were about to yell at him when you saw him fall on his knees and heard him crying, “Sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry….sorry…sorry….don't run….please...I'm sorry.” You wanted to run but seeing how this Bara of a skeleton on his knees and showing you a private side of him, it made you feel almost sorry for him.  You kneeled down and just sat down on the ground next to him. You couldn't get mad at him for what he did, you clearly asked him something that was clearly traumatic for him. It caused some sort of PTSD and you just happened to get in the way. You couldn't get mad, You did this to him. “S-sans...I’m sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my business to pry. I know what happened to you all underground was not right and you all had to do what you needed to do to survive. So I’m sorry, on all of human kind...I’m sorry.” 

You both sat there, in silence listening to the water under the bridge, After what seemed like a few a eternity you felt him lean against you and a light snore escaped his ribs. _Was he asleep?_ His head on yours, you looked up at him and you couldn’t help but blush at the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. You saw his clawed hand stained with blood and the black liquid on his fingers. You reached for a napkin in your pocket and wiped them off. You still were amazed on how smooth the bone was. You found yourself intertwining your fingers in his and watching his fingers completely engulf your fingers. _What happened to you...how could someone so gentle have something so cruel happen to him?_ You snapped out your daze as you heard a small chuckle from above you, “Got to _hand_ it to you. You sure get lost in thought a lot.” You snapped your head up at him and saw a slick smile on his face. “S-sorry...i just wanted to clean them is all.” he chuckled as he watched you put the napkin in your pocket, he let out a low sigh as he started to speak, “Undyune...”  
  
“What?”

“Undyne did this to me. Shes the reason why my bro look like this. When the brat fell and killed our king, Undyne took over when Toriel couldn't. I was a judge and she needed my power to become stronger, she became insane with power and attacked me and my bro when he told her we didn't want to give her our power, she lashed out and attacked us. I don't trust her, she was a friend but not anymore. “

He continued to tell you everything, How he killed and hunted humans for food, pretty much what Aaron told you. You just sat and listened took a deep breath. “You know, all we want is to be happy. I’ve had many girls both monster and human, come to me and just book it when they see the baggage. But you...you didn't run. Why?” You looked up at him and he looked at you genuinely concerned. You even asked yourself that earlier. “Well..I think its cause cause I felt your hesitant to actually harm me, but you never once shown any ill will to me. Plus I was the one who brought up your past and made you have that meltdown. So I hold responsibility on what happened. “ you both sat for a while until you looked at the time, it was close to 10pm. “Should be getting you home huh. You still want to meet up tomorrow?” You looked up at the stars and smirked. Thinking about how you did have fun besides him almost ripping out your throat. “Yeah sure just, keep your mouth to yourself ok?” Sans laughed as he agreed. You both started your walk to Aaron’s home unaware of the set of eyes watching you two walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh sansy, we need to learn personal space. and who is this watchig from the shadows???? sorry not much action here but a but of character introduction and development. again let me know what you guys think in the comments and let me know if you think is going to happen


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think you're alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you guys for being patient with me. I try to write these chapters quickly as I can. Thank you for the love nad comments. it makes me do more when i see those emails and comments 
> 
> TW: THERE IS NON CON IN THIS CHAPTER BOTH SEXUAL AND DRUG USE SO IM NOT WARNIGN YOUZ WHEN IT HAPPENS SO DEAL WITH IT

Once back at Aaron's home Sans walked you to the apartment door he looked a bit nervous as he didn't know what to do next. You thought it was kinda cute how he stammered to tell you goodnight. To settle his nerves you planted a small kiss on his cheek bone. You were surprised to find the bone to be warn. You looked at the look of shock on Sans’s face it was too adorable that you started laughing. His eye-light was a small pinprick of a red but he quickly stopped your laughing as he planted a kiss to your lips. The bone surprisingly felt soft like flesh rather than hard like bone. You felt sans pull away from your lips and you looked in shock as he smirked at you, “Told ya I’d kiss it better.” you blushed and gave Sans a playful punch to the arm. “see ya tomorrow kiddo. Night.” You closed the door and leaned on the door and smiled.

After locking the door,  you noticed that the apartment was quiet. You first thought that Aaron was asleep but soon your eyes adjusted to the darkness in the apartment; you noticed that the pull out bed was still a couch. You turned on the lights to see if he was in a corner or even in his room. No where to be found, you decided to give him a call. After a few rings he answered the phone,”Hey, Aaron, I’m just letting you know I’m at the House, You going to be back late?” A brief moment of silence was on the phone as you heard him drinking, “ Yeah, Imma probably crash at  Grillby’s tonight, Just..yeah...I’ll see you tomorrow.” He  hung up and you could tell that he was drunk. Way to drunk to be driving home. As long as he didn't drive you couldn’t get mad at him. 

You decided to take a soak in the tub to calm your nerves from today. You were happy you decided to bring your oils and bath salts. As you poured them in the tub you took the time to inhale the sweet lilac and lavender oils as it filled the room. The hot water burned your skin but it also relaxed your body as you slowly slipped in. the bubbles you made tickled your nose as closed your eyes and sighed. As you bathed yourself your fingertips gently grazed the area on your neck where  Sans bit down. Your heart skipped a beat  as your body got excited. You understand why but that moment you almost wanted him to bite harder. You felt your body heat rise as you kept envisioning him over you your body covered with bite marks and his deep gruff voice whispering in your ear. You found your fingertips running down your stomach down to your mound. Your nails barely teasing your slit and  part your lips as you let your fingers slide in. the warmth of yourself was nothing compared to the water. You let out a soft moan as you quickly found that spot. You arched your back as you felt yourself getting close. Your fingers danced around inside, filling your body with ecstasy as you reached your climax and let yourself release in the tub. You went to lick your fingertips tasting a mix if yourself, water and oils. You enjoyed this mix as you let yourself relax in the tub. 

As the water began to cool you soon found yourself starting to doze from the water. You knew you had to get up soon to  avoid falling  asleep in the water you closed your eyes to dip your head  in the water to let yourself feel weightless. You opened your eyes and  could've sword you seen someone  looking at you from under the water. You quickly swung a fist out of the water..  splashing a bit of water everywhere but not catching  anything. You coughed up a bit of water and cleared your sight as you quickly looked around. Not seeing anything but all the sights were  suddenly turned off. You pulled out your knife from your boot as you quickly stood up from the water and got out. 

Dripping water, you walked  around ready to strike, you walked slowly stepped and turned on the lights to try to see better. Adrenalin was running through your veins as you  kept hearing pitter patter of feet  running around you.. “Show your fucking selves you cowards!” you grew tired of this cat and mouse game and you ran straight to your phone to try to call anyone. Just as you reached for your phone a white blur  snatched it out of reach. You heard giggles around you  and the patter foot steps grew louder. You quickly turned around and found yourself being knocked off your feet ,  your head hit the ground hard blinding you for a second when you felt a white cloth over your face and mouth. You  attempted to try to get it off your face but quickly you felt something on your wrist hold you down. You attempted to break free only  to  inhale a sweet scent you were all to  familiar with. Panic filled you as you felt the chlor oform slowly take over you after already inhaling a few inhales.  The last thing you remember was a few dozen white fuzzy faces over you darkens took over your vision.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“Were they alone?” 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“Yes, Silly human was playing with herself in bathroom. She makes such pretty sounds. Many loud moans.”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“where you followed?”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“No,, Human was with bone man. But Temmies wait. Temmies patient. Temmies wait for bone man to go away before we attack.”

-

-

-

-

-

-

–

-

-

-

-

-

“Good...He shouldn't be a problem then...You may leave”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ T hat voice...I know I heard it before… _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“All mine...I can’t wait for you to wake up...then the real fun will begin...”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

You woke up naked, alone and in a large king sized bed. Silk bedding wrapped around your skin felt so wrong as you looked around.  Candles, rose petals, and soft music  filled the room. You tried to get out of the room when you noticed your arms were bound over your head. You tried to see if you were able to find a weak spot in the ropes when all it did was grow tighter around your wrists. You pulled at the ropes trying to br eak then but you yelped in pain as the ropes dug into your skin. Soon the door opened and you watched as Aaron came in the room. He had a look of  relief on his face as he saw you were  awake. But there was also  another look on his face...one that you weren’t familiar with. It was almost crazed yet lustful. You felt your heard beat faster as he just stared at you. You were confused and scared but you  didn't want him to know that. “Aaron...What is the meaning of this? Let me go now!” Aaron  didn't respond to you he seemed to be talking to himself. “She  looks so beautiful... don't she?” 

“AARON!”

His attention snapped to you as he walked towards the room, “You finally woke up...I was starting to worry the Temmies may have put to much on that rag.” he leaned to you and lifted your chin to look in your eyes, “So Angry all the time, but those hate filled eyes are just so beautiful...You have no idea how long I wanted to do this...You need to learn how much I love you. You _will_ love me back….you just don't know it yet. Let me show you.” He Kissed your lips as he forced his tongue into your mouth. The taste of his saliva reminded you of the smell of a petting zoo. You struggled under him before you bit down on his tongue. He pulled back in pain as he screamed out. There was so much rage in his eyes as you looked up at him in anger. He tasted the blood on his tongue and smiled before backhanding you. You felt your cheek swell up as you let out a low growl from your throat. “You are fucking CRAZY! Let me go this instant!!! I will never love you!” he laughed as he jumped on top of you his tail shoved between your legs. “You wont love me but you’ll fuck yourself for him?” His weight felt like he was crushing your pelvis you let out a gasp in pain as he pushed himself more on you. “you are going to be moaning for me. I will make sure of that.” 

The realization of what was going to happen his as fear filled your eyes. You tried to kick at him to get him off of you. This seemed to only get him off as you felt a large long slimy member slip between your folds. “Well looks like someone wants to say hello? How about  I  introduce you to him.  How about you just let him in.” You moved your hips and legs trying to break free but  you were only met with a bite to your  shoulder which caused you to arch your back in pain.  Unfortunately for you this made it easier to gain entrance into you. You felt him stretch and full your folds. You gasped out in pain as you yelled for him to get out. You kicked and  struggled against him but it only responded with him thrusting his  member inside you. “Fuck...Y/N ….i knew you would be tight….but damn….I  haven't even pushed all the way in..but you can handle it cant you?” 

You felt him throb inside you before pushing himself deeper inside you. It felt as if an arm was ripping inside you as you couldn't even scream out from the pressure. You felt him lower his hand to your clit and played with it. “Aint that a good girl...c’mon take me all in...cant you feel how much your body loves me? Stop fighting it.” he started thrusting faster your body fighting the urge to release you were so angry with yourself that your body loved what he was doing to you. You walls tightened against his as he licked the blood that dripped from your shoulder. “My dear...you taste so sweet...i want more….” you screamed out in again as he pushed with one hard thrust the rest of his length into you and he bit down o your neck again this time sucking on your skin making blood flow from the wounds. “Stop! Get off of me!”No!” Your screams fell on deaf ears as Aaron continued to thrust into you thinking about his pleasure before yours. You felt him pull out admiring the gapping hole he’s done to you watching your juices drip. “Beautiful….But I don't want you to cum too soon...you made me wait...now its your turn. He ripped your binds from the wall as he looked you up and down. “Now you’re going to show me what that smart ass mouth of yours can do...you bite me...I’ll snap your pretty little neck...do you understand me?” you looked at him before spitting in his face. “Fuck you! Fucking sicko!” he pulled your hair as you screamed out but felt him place something I your mouth. It was bitter and tasted like chemicals but you tried to spit it out. Before you could, Aaron slammed his hand over your mouth and held your nose close. You couldn't breathe but you refused to swallow whatever he put in your mouth. You struggled and attempted to move your head away but he slammed your head into the headboard forcing you to swallow the substance. You coughed and gagged trying to force yourself to vomit whatever out. But soon you felt your body grown heavy and numb. You looked at Aaron who smiled at you knowing the drug he gave you was taking effect. “Feeling better now? I don't want you to fight me...I want you to feel good. Like this….” HE ran his finger tips on your leg as you whimpered out a weak mean.. You hated this...you didn't want him to touch you. You wanted to rip his eyes out and make him swallow his hands for touching you. “Don’t fucking touch me...”

Aaron smiled as he ran his fingers down your legs to your slit before rubbing it slowly before shoving two of his fingers inside you. You bit your lip trying to hold back the moan that was being forced in your throat. You felt you trying to fight but he just continued to move his fingers around just barely missing your spot. But he was paying attention to your body. Your body influenced bu the drugs he gave you lead him to your sweet spot. The built up pressure in you released as you let out a loud moan as your body released on his fingers. You felt disgusting as your body throbbed in pleasure, the drug amplifying the nerves in your body. Aaron enjoyed the helplessness of your body as you gave into his touch. “My my my...So much Babe. Be _he_ wouldn't make you cum like this.“ He licked his fingers and enjoyed your flavor. “Fuck...you… when I get out of this I will fucking bury you!” he grabbed your head as he chuckled. “you need to work on that mouth of yours, I have a better use for it.” 

Aaron  proceed to grab the back of your hair and force his member down your throat the salty taste of seawater and your juices mixed on your tongue as you struggled to release yourself. You though about  biting down until you felt him squeeze on your neck reminding you of that promise to snap your neck. You  silently cried as he proceeded to thrust his member down your throat the girth of his member made it feel as if your jaw was going to snap. You heard his sick moans and grunts as he continues to rape your throat. Aaron moaned out your name as he released his seed down your throat. You gagged on it as you  tasted the salty release on your tongue.  H e  wouldn't let you go until he for ced you to swallow every drop of him. When he  finally let go of your head you gasped for breath as you felt his cum hot in your belly. “I knew you would listen. Such a good whore you are...I’ll be back for that ass later. But this should help keep you quiet for now.” He  grabbed your neck and injected you with a clear liquid, Almost immediately you felt your body feel numb. Your body ached and burn ed as the drug  entered your body. You wanted to fight back but the drug  immobilized you as you felt a tear fall on your cheek. “ You'll learn to love me...I’m very patient...we will do this all day until you say you love me.” with that he left the room and locked it, leaving you with your th oughts as the only thing you could do  was cry and scream hoping someone could hear you.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aaron POV

He left you in the room and heard you scream at the top of your lungs he before going quiet with sobs. He knew this was  going to be hard, but he had to make you love him. You did love him...you just  didn't know it yet,.  Being away from Sans will help with that. He smelled his hand  admired the scent that came from you. He smiled and panted as he felt himself getting got again. He needed more of you but he needed  to make you more  comfortable. ..he needed to  make sure you were to only love him. 

H e left the door and headed to the office where the Temmies were, one of them were sitting in  a large leather chair. “Temmie assume you have happy time yes?” Aaron nodded as he gave them a large wad of money. “Very much so...This is assure  no one is to gain access to her room. She only belongs to me.” Temmies all laughed in uni so n. “You see Horse man. Many  Temmie clients hear human girl sounds. Many clients want to have her. Temmies do not deny clients. You only want girl you pay double.  We gotta make money.” Aaron slammed his fist on the table.  Angry ad his teeth  snarled. “That was not the deal!” The  Temmies laughed at his outburst as h e grabbed his wallet and slammed the  money on the counter. This should do for the next few days right?”” the Temmie counted the money and smiled, “Two days then Temmies require payment again. Come back anytime horse man.”” 

Aaron left the room irritated as he went to go collect more money, “Cant take her home yet until she learns...” She just needs some time….maybe if I were to give her favorite foods. She will see. Yeah that sounds like a great idea.”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sans POV

_ She  hasn't answered her phone. Shes not mad is she? She  didn't seem like it last night. _ Sans sat at a bench with a basket of food he made for you. Its been  an hour past noon and you still  haven't shown up or call. And When he called  your phone it goes straight to voice mail. H e would be lying to himself if he was to say that he  wasn't a bit worried. Especially with her voicing her concern about Aaron. But Sans didn't think he would do anything to hurt you...would he? Thinking you weren't going to show up, he packed up everything an have the food to a homeless man he met on the street, “Here ya go buddy, Surprisingly I'm not hungry. “ He kept thinking about what may have happened to you. He thought to stop by and talk to Grillby.  Maybe he knows something  that he don't. Sans Didn't like this. Something was just not right, he could feel it in his bone . A slight chuckle escaped his throat but he didn't have time to laugh. He needed to head to Grillby's.

At Grillby’s, he found the Flame monster cleaning his glasses, the lunch rush just finished so he was preparing to the evening rush in a few hours, “ Hey Grillbz, Hows it going hot stuff?” Grillby shook his head at the joke. “Sans what are you doing here? Aren’t ya suppose to be with Y/N?” Sans felt his soul drop a bit, “Yeah I’m suppose to but she never showed up. She’s not answering her phone either.  To be honest with ya, I’m worried.” Grillby took notice of their lack of puns and nodded. “Aaron was here last night drinking heavier than normal. When I asked him what was bugging him he just kept saying ‘Soon’ Now I would be lying if I don't. think that's linked to her.  She been staying with him cause of family issues. And I know you see how he looks at her.” Sans nodded and as if on ques, Aaron walked through the door, Sans could smell you on him but it wasn’t a normal scent. This was a more intimate scent, a musk and was that blood he smelled?  _ No...he wouldn't….no he would... I know that face thats a look of obsession.  _ Sans knew that face cause he would make that face when he was hunting someone down in the underground. Aaron gave them both a smile as he sat down, “Hey guys, Hows everything? Sans, I thought you had a date with Y/N?” 

_ You know where she is….why are you being stupid? _

“Yeah. She was...she hadn't shown up...I was wondering if you seen her...Since she lives with you.” 

“No I haven't, I went home to check on her from last night but she wasn't home I assumed she was with you. Maybe she changed her mind and decided she didn't like you.”

Sans just glared at him and got up, “Or maybe you didn't like the fact she didn't like  _ you _ like you liked her and decided to do something about it.” Aaron tensed up and glared back at Sans. “I don't. know what you think you’re implying...but you got the wrong idea. Yes I love her, and yes she rejected my emotions but I will never harm her for that.” Sans didn't believe him one bit and was about to say something but was stopped by Grillby's hand on his shoulder. “Hey sans I got some stuff in the back I need help taking out, How about you help Burgerpants take it out. Stars know he cant do anything right without someone watching him. “ Sans knew what Grillby was doing and juts nodded his head, Sans knew how his temper would ruin getting any information from Aaron. Grillby however, was a smooth talker and could get the lie out of him. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y/N POV

You soon woke up again with a raging headache and you were still in the bed. Confused you looked around and felt that your legs were sore and aching and your neck burned. You touched your neck and  found it caked with dried blood.  Seeing this the images of Aaron over you, drugging you, and violating you, it all came back at once and you let you a loud scream in rage. You found you hands free of any binds and you  quickly got up and instantly regretted it, The urge to vomit overwhelmed you and you ran to the toilet in t he corner in the room and emptied your stomach. Your body ached and throbbed when you sat on the cold concrete floor. 

You  looked around  a bit to gain more familiarity of the room. There was no windows so that was not a option. The door was heavy and locked from the outside. Looking around there wasn't much you can use to your advantage, so you only had to prepare on when Aaron returns for you. You made a makeshift dress using the sheets in the room You didn't want him to look at you again. You sat near the door to try for a quick escape if he were to come back. You juts hoped that someone noticed that you were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will you ever get out of this Y/N
> 
> What kind of business these Temmies are running? Temmies dont hide behind those cute adorable faces.


	6. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys again noncon drug and sex in this chapter and a bit of gore i guess?

You didn't know how long you been in this room but you knew you needed to get out. You heard the screams and moans coming from the calls. You assumed that you were in some kind of brothel; You knew these existed in the city but you never knew who ran them. Many mobs and gangs had their own form of business but prostitutes were the lowest of the low. Sure it was easy money but the clients were sleazy and often killed or injured the workers. You didn't care for it and knew allot of the girls and guys who worked in these were forced to by kidnapping or drugs. To think that Aaron was involved with this made you sick to your stomach. You felt your heart dropped when thinking that your most trusted friend would do this to you. He raped you, drugged you, he hired someone to kidnap you. And throw you hear. When he got back And you were sure he would be, you were going make sure he remembered Why they called you Belladonna.

As you waited you listened for anything to know who was around. A few footsteps paused at your door as voices asked about your room. You soon heard a high pitched voice saying that You were not available for purchase. You didn't know wither or not to be relieved to know you weren’t on that list, or to be terrified that eventually you might be. You inhaled a deep breath as you tried to calm yourself down by breathing. You felt something sharp against your neck and found a rusted nail sticking out the wall. It took a bit of time but you were able to pry it out of the wall. You never been so happy to see a piece of metal in your life and you hid it in your fist and practiced swinging with it.

In the middle of a swing you heard a latch open and a small tray was pushed through a small hole on the floor. You noticed that on the plate were potatoes, eggs, and bread anda cup of water, you didn't realize how hungry you felt, you really didn't trust the food so you dumped the food in the toilet and flushed it. You couldn't take the chance of whoever gave that out put anything in it. You turned on the tap and drank from the sink. The water was harsh on your dry throat but soon felt cool and smooth. You sat on the bed and eventually passed out from boredom but still kept the rusty nail in your hand.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sans POV

Sans sat back in the office for what seemed like hours. Sans growing more impatient as the seconds past on. He tugged on his socket and growled in frustration, HR jumped to the sound of Grillby Walking into the office. “You get anything on him?” Grillby shook his head and sighed before sitting down. “Now Sans, You and I both know he’s not going to tell us the truth. However I’m sure you smelled her scent on her as well. So that tells us he’s been with her recently.” Sans growled a bit as he tried to get the image out his head. His main concern was finding you. Sans wanted to grab Aaron and snap his over grown neck. “So how are we supposed to find her?” Grillby pulled out a cell phone which creepily had a picture of you asleep on the screen.

“We look through his phone of course.”

Sans looked in shock as he looked at the device. “How did you even get that from him?” Grillby chuckled as he sat back. “Son, Don’t worry about how I got it. We just need to access it.” Sands grabbed the phone and sighed in relief when he saw it didn't have a lock. HE went through the photos to see maybe if he took any pictures of where you were at. HE couldn't find anything besides a large collection of pictures of himself. Sans kept scrolling until he came to what he was looking for. Pictures of you. Clearly you were not aware he took these as they were mostly of you sleeping or looking away from him. Then there was one of you naked, Sans growled as he tightened his grip on the phone before Grillby took it. “Calm down boy, You’re going to break the only evidence we got. Let me see here…..Oh...well…..I must say out of context, that she looking very well...let’s just say she looks like she would taste quite well with a white wine.”

Sans Let out a low growl warning Grillby as he looked back at Sans, “Calm down big guy, I’m just looking. But you see here this is the most recent one. So this was taken this morning or late last night. And look here...What’s that?” Sans Grabbed the phone and looked at the corner. And smiled as he noticed it, a small white paw in the corner tiring the ropes around your wrist. Sans new those paw anywhere. He hunted many of their kind in the underground. “Temmies...”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y/N POV

You woke to hearing the door unlock and open; you quickly got up and made sure that nail was in your hand. When Aaron stepped in the room, you had to hold your composure and think before you just attack. You needed to be smart about this. He was twice your size and crazy strong, which is why your father hired him. “Hey babe, Thought you might be hungry. I brought you a cinnamon bun, and a coffee. I got it iced, hope you don't mind. Can’t have you throwing hot coffee in my face now do we?” you just glared at him not even letting him get the satisfaction of hearing your voice. “c’mon doll...I know you’re mad at me...but no need to give me the silent treatment. I’m trying to show you I can take care of you. Only I can make you happy, You been broken hearted so many times but you’ll see that I am the only one who can love you. No one else will ever love you the way I do.” You snarled at him, your fingers rubbing the rest on the nail reminding you it’s there. HE reached out to touch your face and lifted your chin to get him closer to you. “You just need to learn. And Only I can teach you.”

He leaned in to kiss you his tongue requesting entrance as he cupped your cheeks into the kiss. You bit down on his lip with enough force to make it bleed, you mouth tasted a grainy mixture of blood and dust as he pulled back and hissed in pain. He smiled as he chuckled, “You want to play it rough then fine… I’ll play rough.” He lunged at you pinning your arm behind you, the nail dug into your skin as you hissed a bit in pain. Aaron grabbed your throat and squeezed. You had trouble breathing as you used your free hand to munch at his arm. His tail wrapped around your kicking legs as proceeded to dry hump you. You twisted away trying to get out from under him. You struggled to move as you felt yourself loosing consciousness. This seemed to only turn him on more as you felt his member slip out from his body. “OH baby look what you do to me. You like when I hurt you? I don't like to hurt you but if that’s what you want I’ll gladly give it to you.”

He loosened his tail as enough where he was able to force his way inside you. He again stretched out your folds as he violently thrusted against you. You tried to scream in pain but his hang only tightened tighter around your throat. H moaned and growled lewdly in your ear. He whispered how much he loved you and all of it made you sick to your stomach. Aaron loosed his grip on your throat making you arch your back for air. You quickly took this change and pulled your arm from under you and stab Aaron in the side. You gotten about five good stabs in as he yelled out in pain. And rolled off of you. You rolled over on your side to gasp for air as you coughed and wheezed from the weight. Light leaded from the blood you took a few staggered steps before regaining your composure and stood up straight. You ran to the door to try to pull it open but again found it locked. You punched the iron door as you yelled in frustration.

Aaron’s groans in pains were soon mixed with laughter. “You’ ungrateful bitch. I take care of you, protect you, I love you and you stab me and try to run away?” I’ve been nothing but good to you. Why would you want to do this?” Rage built up in your chest as you grabbed the nail tighter in your hand. “You fucking some of a bitch, I don't love you! You kidnap me, drug me, and lock me in a cell just so can fuck me any time you want! And you want me to love you!?I hate you!” You ran to him and tackled him and proceeded to stab him in the chest multiple times until a loud bang was heard from the door. Aaron punched you off of him, and pinned you on the ground. Blood from the minor wounds on his chest and side dripped on your face as you struggled. You saw that a group of Temmies come in with a larger monster with one large eye in the middle of his face. He had jagged teeth and a heavy snarl that ran your blood cold. “HOI WHAT IS GOING ON HERE HORSEMAN! YOU DISTRUPT TEMMIE CLIENTS!”

“Heh, sorry Tem, Just got a bit too rough here. I think she needs to learn her place. How about you let a few of your roughest clients in here with her.”

The Cyclops of a monster stood over you and injected your neck with another clear liquid. You body burned as you screamed in agony, you soon realized again that you were unable to move your body but were fully away of your surroundings. You tried to yell out or scream, but the words were caught in your throat. Aaron let out a dark chuckle as he kissed your lip and wiped the tears from your eyes. “Hate to do this to you babe, But you need to learn, that You are only safe with me...you’ll run to my arms sooner or later.” You could only glare at him as he walked away. The Cyclops picked up your limp body and placed you on the bed. He tied your hands up on the bed frame and your legs were bound to the straps located on the bottom of the frame. “Silly human girl going to make Temmies lots of money. Temmie know who human is. Temmie charge extra for you.” Aaron smiled as he winked at you. “I’ll be back tomorrow. That will give you some time to Think about your actions.”

As soon as Aaron walked from the door a large man walked past your door and looked at you, “Is that Don Lovejoy’s daughter? How much for an hour with her?” The Temmie looked at the human and held out a paw “50k. Human is extra. “

he quickly handed the Temmie two wads of cash and told them they would have you for 2 hours. You wanted to scream as they held out a paw and let the human in. a few men followed him inside and smiled. Allot of them you remember from a rival gang your father has been in war with for a few years. You looked at the leader of the man as he looked at you with a smug face. “You don't know me but I know you. Your father has been a thorn in my side for years...taking over my turf and killing my men. So now you’re gonna pay for his debts. I’m going to enjoy this. And you’re going to treat my men right and you’re going to be a good little slut.”

The Leader looked at you as he pointed to his men then you. Have fun boys...I’m just going to record this so show her high and mighty dad. You growled as he slipped a pill in your cheek. You couldn't bite him or spit it out as you felt the bitter pill dissolve in your mouth and down your throat. “Got to make you more compliant for my boys. They been real stressed lately and need a good slut to show them a good time.” before you knew it all 3 men grabbed you and were on top of you like wolves on meat. The groped and licked everywhere as they started to undress themselves. One forced his member down your throat the smell of his body order was horrible as if he just fucked someone before you. One proceeded to finger your ass. You hated every second of it but whatever pill he gave you made you feel warm and light headed you couldn't help but feel pleasure from it. The third man shoved his member into your folds as he violent fucked your entrance. You fought back the moans in your throat until the second man turned you in your side and shoved his member in your ass. You screamed out a moan as the guy thrusted in your throat quicker obviously enjoying the vibrations you sent up his body. They all vigorously thrusted in your body. You body convulsing and fighting from them as you fought back a losing battle of trying not to cum. They continued this assault as you were forced to cum multiple times. The leader of them sat there stroking himself holding the phone in his hand recording the whole thing. You wanted to die, you couldn't fight back and if that footage were to come out, you family name could be ruined.

As they filled you with their cum, you could do nothing but take it all in as they filled you up. The leader stood up and ordered his men off of you. They left your body overly sensitive as you panted and growled in anger. “Now now...no need to be like that...you clearly enjoyed it….those moans were all you. Now...it’s my turn to show you how I treat sluts like you.” HE pushed your head into the pillows suffocating you. You felt him rub his member against your rear and punched your stomach. You screamed in pain as you felt his rings tear your skin. “FUCK YOU! YOU FILTHY FAT PIG!” He bellowed in laughter as he punchced your multiple times causing you to lose your breath and cry out in pain. Your body bad bleeding and aching from the pain as he pushed your breast and face. “I’m getting tired of your screaming bitch. Shut it!” he grabbed your throat and punched and slapped your face. Your vision was blurry and you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness. Your vision and hearing so blurred and disturbed you couldn't hear the sudden screaming down the hall as you blacked out...”

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

–

-

-

-

-

-

-

–

-

-

-

-

-

Sans POV

_This is where he took you. The bastard._ Sans sat in a car with Grillby just across the street from an abandoned warehouse. They both watched a bloodied Aaron walk out the building and smirked. He knew you must’ve done that to him and it made him smile knowing you weren’t giving into him easily. _Atta girl._ Sans walked in and snuck around empty rooms sniffing the air and listening to help track you down. The air smelled of stale ass, BO and sex. It almost made him want to gag if he wasn’t concentrating on finding you. He almost thought the worst until he heard clear as day “FUCK YOU! YOU FILTHY FAT PIG!” His soul jumped at the sound as soon as he heard your screaming and the thudding of skin on skin impact. Sans turned a corner and saw two men in fount of your door, “HEY ASSHOLES!” the men looked at Sans as he summoned his axe and threw it at the men. It caught one of them in the shoulder as he let out a deafening scream. The other attempted to pull out a gun but was stopped by a shattered bone tearing through the ground and completely ripping off his arm. Blood spattered everywhere as he pulled out the axe from the now unconscious man and swung it at the other decapitating him. Sans licked his may but spat out the blood, he could taste the drugs that were in their system. If it was one thing he couldn't stand it was tainted meat.

Sans kicked down the door and summoned more broken and shattered bones at the men who scattered trying to grab their guns. They were impaled in almost every orifice as he turned his attention to the larger man on top of you. The man smiled as he was covered in your blood, it wasn’t until he saw you ling unconscious, beaten and bloodied under him when it made his marrow boil. The man stood from over you as you and stood to face sans. “You wanting so bad to fuck this whore? Go ahead, I’m sure she let her bone her real good.” sans growled as he swung has axe at the man. He dodged the attack and punched sans in the ribcage. He felt his bones crack as he groaned in pain. It was the damned rings, Sans tried to swing again but the pain made him a bit slower and the man kicked and kneed sans in the jaw. Marrow dripped from his jaw and he growled in pain, _this guy is going to be a problem._ The man kicked sans in the jaw and was about to stomp on his skull when the man burst into a ball of flames. The smell of burning hair and flesh filled the room as Sans Turned to see Grillby standing at the door with one of his hands opened. “Seems I can’t go one day without scraping you off the pavement.”

Sans went to grab you from the bed as Grillby caught the other bodies on fire including the phone. Sans ripped the binds from your wrist and hands and wrapped you up in the sheets like you were a fragile doll. He held you unconscious body close as he walked by Grillby.

“Poor gal...she didn't deserve this, Let’s bring her back to the bar. I’ll call Muffet. She should have some monster food to heal her up when she wakes. She’ll be ok.”

The both got you in Grillby’s car it seemed when the Temmies got a hold of Sans’s scent in the building they left. Grillby shook his head as he let Sans in the back seat with you. “Temmies, cowardly creatures. They say they are descendants from dragons, but they act like rats. They’ll be back to grab their products and money then move to a new location. “Sans only grunted in response as he took off his coat and wrapped you in it. You were barely breathing and it worried him. “C’mon Grillbz, We need to get her out of here she’s not going to last. Her HP is falling fast.” Grillby quickly drove off.

“Don’t worry I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be nice i guess. don't get too comfortable with it. its not going to happen a lot.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your recovery is improving and Aaron finds out you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank youz all for all the love and comments :) I really appreciate it guys

Sans POV

You been unconscious for 3 days. The IV of healing magic helped a bit with the wounds but it seemed like you were just not waking up. Seemed as if your mind was just not allowing you to wake up. Sans was scared but never once has he leave your side. Even when Grillby came in to watch over you he never moved. “Sans...You need to rest...You will not be of any use to her if you’re half dead yourself.” sans just stared at your chest counting the seconds in-between the breaths. “I want to be the first person she sees. I want her to know I was looking for her.” Grillby placed a hand on sans shoulder and sighed. I think you need to call your dad. If you won’t bring her to a human hospital, she might never wake up. She needs a doctor.” Sans snarled and growled at Grillby whose flames only seem to rise in a warning. “No Grillby, he can’t know about her. I messaged Papyrus and told him not to tell pops.”

“Tell me what Sans…?”

Sans quickly turned around and blocked you from Gaster's gaze. “How’d you get here?” Gaster only sighed and glared at him then his eye wandered to you. “I know you son; You have not been home in days. And Papyrus told me you were here. Now tell me what has you over here?” Sans growled as he just stood still. “Nothing of your concern. She’s fine. She’ll wake up any second.” Sans’s body was wrapped in purple magic as he moved sans away from you. “I swear I already knew you were talking to a potential mate. Now let me see what’s going on with oh...Sans...she’s...”

“Yes I already know she’s human!”

“Pretty sans. I was going to say pretty. Bout time you choose someone who’s appealing to the eye. Let’s hope she stays alive long enough.”

Gaster went to lean over you and placed a hand on your forehead. “She’s running a fever, Which is probably why she’s not waking up.” He looked over your body and shook his head as he noticed the few puncture wounds. “What did they use on her?” Sans Shook his head slowly as he looked at you with worry, “No...All we know is that they had a bunch of ecstasy pills to make the girls more willing. I think they may have forced her to ingest a few but I don't know what those sticks are. “Gaster looked at her evaluating your body. “In order for me to help her I need to draw blood. I’ll be back. Keep her cool, the fever can cause brain damage,”

Sans only nodded in agreement as he grabbed your hand and sighed. He didn't want to trust his father with you but at this moment it’s all that he could do at the moment. If he were to bring you to a human hospital they would ask questions and blame all of monster kind for this action. And that could put them back in that hell hole and he was not going to have that happen. Sans placed the wet rag on your forehead and watch you shudder from the cold. He hated seeing you so vulnerable and he knew this was not how you truly were, HE just hoped he wasn’t too late.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aaron POV

_Fuck, How could they let her get away! They had FUCKING job!_ Aaron stood down the street in the crowd of both monster and humans as they watched the police force survey the area, Someone reported a fire inside the building as well as evidence of burned bodies inside. Aaron was relieved that yours was not among the inferno. He watched as reporters asked their questions listening to the replies.

Reporter 1: “Chief! With the amount of evidence to you know what could have caused this?”

Chief: “Obviously there was a fire here looks like it was caused intentionally we just cannot find the source.”

Reporter 2: “Do you think this was gang related?”

Chief: “No response.”

Reporter: “Are there any leads yet?”

Chief: “No, Now please let us continue our investigations.”

Aaron turned to see a pack of Temmies scurrying away from the area. Aaron decided to follow them and was eventually lead to another larger warehouse a few blocks away. He entered the building and looked around. It sure smelled better in here probably because they haven't had the time to let people inspect the products. A Temmie greeted Aaron at the door. “HOI NAME’S TEMMIE! OI, HORSE MAN HERE TEMMIE.” He was lead into an office to find the lead Temmie in an office and looking over papers that was saved from the fire. “Temmie know why horse man here. Temmie know who took silly human girl.” Aaron didn't say anything only growled in response. “Bone man and fireball took her. Kill many clients, Temmie lose lot monies for this.”

Hearing that Sans and Grillby found you made him want to punch the walls but he had to remain calm. He needed to think of a way to get you back. He had an idea where they had you, but he needed to play it smart. He figured they already knew that he was the one who took you here. So playing dumb was not going to go well especially of that Bonehead of a judge turned executioner was by you. He left the building and went back to his apartment when he had the greatest idea...They may know what he don't...but who’s going to stop your father from getting you back.

He grabbed some of your clothes and ripped them apart to make it seem as if you were taken by force. He grabbed the dry rag covered with chloroform. And placed everything in a bag. He noticed his phone was missing but dismissed it to how they must’ve found you. After making sure he got his story straight and giving himself a few much to the face for good measure. Aaron grabbed his keys and left for your father.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sans POV

It seemed like hours for Gaster to return. When he did he had in hand syringes, vials and a med kit filled with other supplies. “How is she doing Sans?” Sans looked at his father knowing his father never actually cared about humans in the first place. “Fine...her fever went down but she still hadn’t woke up.” Gaster nodded as he kneeled down and checked her arms, he found a good vein and draw blood from you. The crimson liquid filled the vial and Sans resisted the urge to lick his maw. The scent of your blood filled the room within seconds. It was sweet, almost like sugar, oh how he wanted a taste. But he shook his head and tugged on his socket to compose himself.

Gaster looked at the vial and examined the liquid and nodded. He placed an IV in you to help keep you hydrated. He placed a drop of blood on a few tabs each representing a chemical reaction to a drug. Gaster would find out what drug was used if the tab fizzed.

Horse Tranq: negative

Propofol: positive

Diazepam: positive

Heroin: negative

Cocaine: negative

Ecstasy: positive

Finishing the tests he shook his head, and sighed. “The indeed drug the poor girl, a mixture of ecstasy to enhance pleasure responses to the brain, Propofol a anesthetic to numb the mind and allow her to keep semi conscious and diazepam to calm her down so she won’t have a heart attack from the stress. They basically turned her into a living doll.” Sans growled as he tried to take the vision of the men over you and using your body. “I do however know of a two solutions, either one of you, can pleasure her until her body jolts from her body expelling the chemicals naturally, which could take days...or I could inject her with a high dose of adrenaline. It will jolt her awake but she will still be feeling the effects of the drugs and she may still be needing a bit of...release….” Sans growled at his father as he noticed how he looked down your body. “Give me the injection pops. I’ll do it.” He placed the large needle in your IV and let it go into your system. After a few minutes you jolted up with a gasp and started swinging as if you were fighting. “GET FRUCKIGN OFF ME! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” When your punches landed on nothing you looked around the room in a panic and covered yourself with a blanket your chest heaving trying to catch up with your heart beats. “Sans?””

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y/N POV

You woke with a start as you looked at Sans, Grillby and the other figure in the room. Your heart was bounding as you looked in both shock in fear as you panted and covered yourself. You noticed that you had an iv in your arm and was stopped before you could rip it out. You looked at the large skeleton that stood over you, “I would not suggest you rip that out, you been unconscious for 3 days and you are severely dehydrated, it’s a simple saline to to help with that.” you looked and saw that your body was riddles with minor bruises and all the cuts you knew you has were all gone. “Sans? Where am I?” Sans sighed in relief knowing you had calmed down a bit, he gave you a cup of water and waited for the cool liquid lubricated your throat. “You’re at Grillby’s kid. WE found Aaron’s phone and saw what he was doing to you. I’m so-”

“No...Don’t say sorry. Please….I...I was stupid to trust him...I ignored my instincts….all cause I thought I could trust him….I fed into his delusions by doing that. I never reprimanded him for his actions I took as being protective. I’m sorry for dragging you into this...”

Sans embraced you tightly as ran his claws in your hair. “No...If I can’t say sorry then You don't be sorry. You trusted him to only have your trust betrayed. You have nothing to blame yourself for. If anyone is going to be sorry is him. I been also been in a mood for a bit of Temmie roast...” you griped your arm as he rubbed your back. You felt a heavy heat in your chest as you inhaled his scent. Musty, stale, almost like rotting leaves...you didn't know why you made you feel better. It made you feel safe. Sans let you go as he handed you a plain white shirt and a pair of very large pair of black shorts. You looked at Sans a bit confused, “these aren’t mine...” Sans rubbed his skull nervously as he chuckled, “Yeah didn't want to risk bringing clothing and Aaron knowing where you are. So I brought you something of mine. I’m sorry I thought you might like something else to wear other than being naked.” You got wide eyed when you noticed that you were in fact naked.

As they all walked out the room. Gaster remained as he just stared at you, you felt uncomfortable with how hard he stared at you and a crooked smile to match the crazed look in his eyes. He looked at you as he pointed at your arm. “How are you suppose to get dressed properly if you still have that IV in your arm.” embarrassed you let him grab your arm and he slowly took out the plastic tube from your arm. He wrapped your arm up as he looked back at you. “My dear… I failed to introduce myself. I am Wing Ding Gaster...but you may call me Dr. Gaster if you wish. May I ask your name?”

“Y/N...”

“Surely you have a last name? I need this information for my records...that is all...”

“Y/N...Lovejoy. Nice to meet you Dr. Gaster. May I please have some privacy so I may dress?”

“Yes, but may I please examine you. I want to make sure you have no hidden injuries. Magic ahs still unknown effects on humans. I wanted to ask you when the others were away for your privacy.”

You were hesitant on letting him look you over, but not wanting to take unnecessary risks. You slowly nodded your head and let him examine your body. He summoned multiple hands as you flinched at them suddenly appearing. “My apologies, It will be quicker for me to do it this way.” you nodded again as the hands ran over your body. Some poked at the bruises and some rubbed around your joints and bones. He wrote down information as he took your pulse and vitals. “Alrighty my dear...Looks like only minor injuries and a few cracked ribs, so I will be careful with doing anything too strenuous. Now the only thing I need to check is your genitalia...to make sure there isn’t any bruising or tears...” HE obviously waited for your permission but you declined. “N...No I can check that myself thank you. Far as I can feel it feels fine. It’s a little sore but nothing painful.” HE nodded as he looked you over once more before leaving the room.

After getting yourself dressed and tying the large shorts in a knot and looked yourself over. You looked like you been through hell. But then giving the circumstances you did. You walked out the room as you saw the Sans at the table with Papyrus, The tall skeleton saw you enter the room and ran to you. You were startled on how fast he got up and barely had time to brace yourself with the giant hug he given you. “Y/N YOUR OK! OH STARS I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN SANS TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT AARON WOULD DO SUCH A HORREDOUS ACT, BUT YOU ARE NOW SAFE AND WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE FIND AARON AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS.” you smiled and coughed a bit as your lungs felt crushed. You heard Gaster order to put you down. “SORRY Y/N I FORGOT THE RIBS.” you smiled and reassured him he was ok it didn't hurt much. You went over to Grillby and sighed. “I need to call my father...may I please use your phone?” He nodded as he handed you a small phone and let you go into a small room for a bit of quiet. You dialed his number and it rang a few times before picking up.”

“Who is this?”

You decided to use a secret code you and your father used if any of you were in trouble.

“Straight lip… foe Aaron is present?” ((don't react to my voice...is Aaron around you?”

“Why yes, I’m afraid I’m dealing with some family issues, May I call you back at a later time?” ((Yes he is...where are you?))

“Feather bound to the ground...Many birds in the flock. Fox within the field.” ((I’m safe with people I can trust. Do not believe anything he tells you.”

“Of course, I’ll be expecting your call.” ((I wont, call me in a few hours, I want know everything.))

You hung up the phone and took a deep breath you took some time to collect your thoughts. You were terrified on what Aaron might do. He was talking to your father telling him anything you had to think ahead. But you couldn’t think straight. You didn’t know why but you were hot. Too hot. It felt as if your very being was on fire, you gasped as you accidentally knocked over a glass and watched it shattered. Grillby immediately ran into the room and saw the state you were in. “Darlin, What’s going on? You need a drink?” You nodded as he lead you into the dining area of the bar and handed you a bottle water. Everyone looked at you concerned as you drank the water but almost choked on it. “I’m fine...Just … I need to….” You were on the ground before you could close your eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aarons POV

Aaron watched as don hung up the phone and sighed. “You were right…they have her…and she called just as you said. It’s sad to hear such loyal monsters such as Grillby has so much greed they are willing to kidnap my most treasured possession. You say they are at his bar?” Aaron held a straight face as he lowered his head. “Yes sir. That’s where that number is from, and he’s not alone. He’s with Sans he’s a very strong monster, ruthless…I tried to warn her not to involve herself in the likes of him and his brother, they ate humans and rumors have it they still do. She’s far from safe from those monsters.” Don Lovejoy hung his head low as he held in a fit of rage. “Get...her…back…anyone get in your way…kill them.” Aaron smiled as he nodded, “Yes boss…I’ll bring her back.”

He smiled as he rounded some men and weapons as he told the men the plan. He had the layout of Grillby’s bar and all the exits were mapped out. “Alright boys, Y/N is here. They most likely have her in the back room away from everyone. Team A, you will come with me in the back while Teams B and C will flank the sides and front and ambush the bar. They will be expecting an attack but we will get them tonight, during business hours. They won’t be expecting it.” As they all got into their cars they drove off following Aaron downtown he smiled as he took in a deep breath. “I’ll bring you back to me...you’ll come running back to my arms. I’ll save you baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap..its about to go down....


	8. showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation is needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys thank you again for all the love. Im over here thinking this fic wasn't going to be as popular but damn I'm surprised

Dark

Darker

Yet darker

You were surrounded in a vast endless sea of darkness. You felt as if you were floating yet it felt the as if the darkness itself was holding you. You didn't feel hot anymore which was a relief. But you could hear the echoes of everyone calling out for you. Their voices echoed and boomed but soon dimmed to light whispers. You tried to call out to them but no sound was escaping your throat. “They wouldn’t be able to hear you my dear...it’s only us here.” You turned your head and saw Gaster standing before you his face was straight and unreadable. “My dear...full of justice and integrity...I can see why my son has shown interest in you. I wanted to speak with you in private and since you passed out I will take this opportunity to do so.” You wanted to take a step back but you felt as if you couldn't move as you only looked at him. “….” you attempted to speak but again nothing escaped. “I will be doing a lot of the talking. When you woke, your body was running on full adrenalin. And your body crashed due to the burn out and the left over drugs in your system. That ‘heat’ you felt was your body telling you that you need release. Its normal …The amount of drugs that are in your system will stay for a while until it expels itself. Normal detox will help but physical release is preferable.” If you refuse this...you’ll keep collapsing and fall victim to that fever until it goes away. Think of it as withdraws. You can suffer in silence or...” He leaned in and chuckled. “Let me help you...you can trust me...I’m a doctor...”

You woke up gasping for breath, you didn't remember what just happened but you had a raging headache and your body was on fire. Sans was placing another cool towel on your head when he notice you were awake. “Hey kiddo...how you feeing scared me for a moment.” you smiled as you sat up but was met with a raging headache. “What happened? I remember sitting down and then nothing.” Sans Explained how you passed out and how your body was on fire. You passed out and you been out for about an hour now.” you rubbed your head as your skin was red from fever and you took a deep breath. “I still feel hot...but it’s not from the fever though it’s a different hot.”

Sans tilted his head as he looked at you confused, “What are you talking about? You want me to get my father?” You didn't know why but mentioning his father made a shiver down your spine. “N...no...I don't need to see him...it’s um...I hate to ask you this but…Gah just fuck me!” Sans just stared and blinked at you in shock at your bold words. “Um...you mean you...are...um...in a mood?” you hid your face in your arms as you turned red from embarrassment before you just grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Sans slowly placed his hands on your cheeks and pulled you in deeper to him. He pulled back as his eye light was a crimson red and the door swung shut on its own and locked, he looked back at you looked you over for any sign of reluctance. “Are you sure, I don't want you to force yourself.” You shook your head as you let him push you back on the bed. “Yes I’m sure...I _want you._ “

Sans nodded as he looked you over again as if admiring your body, he was hesitant to touch your flesh as he undressed you. “I have to admit your got the _BREAST_ body I ever seen. Now I’m not going to rush this...I want to know how you taste.” HE leaned you down and licked at your breast, they were overly sensitive and you let out a sharp gasp in pleasure you covered your mouth embarrassed and looked away. “S...sorry,” He pulled your hands away and tilted your head to him. “Don’t be sorry...I want to hear you. And keep your eyes on me...I want you to look at me when I make you cum.” You widened you eyes as he played with your breast and lowered his hand to spread your legs. To be so big you were surprised on how gentle he was. Every touch was as if he knew which areas would be sensitive. His claws ran down your sides and belly as he licked and kissed down your body. “So beautiful...”

He finally came down to your slit and my smiled at how wet you were. I haven't even gotten to the fun part. Sans blew some air on your skin causing you to shiver. He slowly licked up your slit as he moaned enjoying your taste. He spread your lips as he admired all your folds. His tongue was slow and calculating as it rolled and twisted inside you. Your moans filled the room all the while Sans never took his eye off you. You felt your climax about to burst when you placed a hand on his skull barely grazing it. He hissed as he softly bit down on your folds the sudden pain and pleasure made you cum into his mouth he sucked on your sensitive area swallowing everything. You gasped as you felt your nails din into your own skin. You panted as Sans licked his maw and winked at you. “Sweet...and salty….my favorite combo. I want you to have a taste too.” Sans raised himself over you and kissed your trembling lips. You tasted yourself on your tongue as he slipped his tongue in your mouth the mix of your juices and his magic swirled around your mouth in a mix of flavors made you want more. “Sans…. He looked at you his eye light seemed to examine your face looking for regret. “I want mo-”

‘ Knock knock’

Sans let out a small growl as he sat up. He covered you and opened the door. Grillby stood at its entrance; he looked at the both of you and sighed. “Sorry to interrupt you both. But we got a problem…: grabbed the clothes sans gave you and put them on. You felt a little better but still a little hot. You walked out to the door when you were blacked by Papyrus. “Y/N I DONT THINK YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THIS.” ignoring his warning you ducked under his arm to see Grillby’s security cameras. All around there were black SUVs and you knew those cars anywhere. Those were your father’s. You watched in horror as they surrounded the bar and out of one of them was Aaron. He looked at the camera in the back and smiled before winking. You felt your heart drop you saw this it felt as if Aaron was looking at you. He must’ve said something to your father. That’s the only he would have so much men with him. “No….you all needs to leave. Please get out. It’s me that he wants. Just let me leave and I’ll go with him. He’ll take me to my father and -”

“ What if he doesn’t?”

You looked back at Grillby whose flames were burning a bright blue as you assumed he was angry. “I’m sorry Darlin but, if he was able to take you away once. Aint no telling what he’s gonna do when he sees you again. What’s gonna stop him from killing us, taking you in his car, and killing your own men. He’ll turn around and blame us for it and you’ll never been seen again.” You watched as he pulled out a box full of butterfly knifes and put them in his pockets and in small slits in his clothing you never noticed before. Papyrus summoned two scythes that linked to each other with chain. Sans summoned his large axe and was ready at the back door. You stopped them from exiting the room. “Please...don’t kill my men. They don't know they are doing.” They nodded as Gaster kept you in the room and he summoned many tendrils and headed with Grillby in the main lobby while sans and papyrus kept the back at bay. The doors were kicked in as bullets and yelling filled the room. You kneeled down and buried your head in your knees. You knew you were unarmed and would be stupid if you were to go out there.

Outside sans and papyrus used their weapons and magic to deflect bullets and slam cars and men into each other to injure them. Grillby and Gaster held the found by creating a barricade and Grillby set the tables and chairs on fire. The smell of smoke filed the bar but broken glass made for better ventilation. When everything was set they kept on guard as bullets still poured into the building. You could hear the parade and men grunting in pain but was happy not to hear any sound of flesh or monsters in main. You looked around as you searched for anything you could use to defend yourself. You found a crowbar as you waited for silence. You checked the cameras and saw Aaron still staring at the cameras. Watching you. As if he sensed you looking he looked at Sans and yelled out loud enough for everyone to stop. “All I want is Y/N, you let her go we will leave. Her father only wants her safe. She will be safer with me…let me have her.” Sans growled as he looked that the crazed horse monster. Papyrus was the first to speak, “AARON YOU’RE A DISGRACE TO MONSTER KIND! YOU DARE DO SUCH VILE THINGS TO Y/N. YET YOU STAND BEHIND A FAULSE ARMY AND RISK THESE MEN LIVES FOR YOUR OWN DISGUSTING FANTASIES?” YOU SIR DISGUST ME!”

The words fell on empty ears as raised his hands and the bullets rained out again. Sans and papyrus ducked from the onslaught of bullets and was overrun by the mass swarm they both were pinned and had guns pulled to the back on their skulls. You saw everything on camera fall down as you yelled for their names. “Sans! Papyrus!!! NO!” Their movements stopped as you quickly ran out the door in view of everyone. Guns still pointed to their head you felt your legs shake in a mix of fear and anger. “Let...they …go…That’s a DIRECT FUCKING ORDER!” The men didn’t know what to do but before they would let go of their grips Aaron yelled out, “You let them go I will shoot you myself!” That quickly made the men aim more guns at Sans and Papyrus. “Now…Y/N you been through a traumatic experience. These men take from me when I’m not around. Kidnap you from where you were safe. And you defend them? C’mon…lets go home… _Daddy_ wants you back.” His words made your blood boil in anger as Grillby pushed you back behind him. And before you could protest a loud bang exploded in the room. The next thing you saw was Grillby falling back and on the ground. You dropped down to your knees and crawled to Grillby. A bullet wound seeped blood and dust as it poured through your fingers. You Panic set in as he grabbed your hand and shook his head. “R-Run D-Darlin…I’ll be fine. Get out of here.”

Gaster grabbed you to try to pull you back but you tackled Gaster as a bullet passed by. Aaron was not letting anyone touch you. You felt a burn in your temple as you felt blood drip from your temple. You growled as you felt you chest tighten as you glared at Aaron who was only glaring at you with a crazed look. You growled as you slowly made your way towards Aaron. You felt one of your men grab your arm but another shot echoed in the air and you felt a splatter of warm liquid. On your fingers was the splatter of blood, brain matter and bone fragments. And on the ground was the young man from a few days ago, Derek…Derek Munez. You eyes widened as you stopped and stared at the lifeless teen at your feet who was doing nothing but touching your arm. “They just never learn. DON’T TOUCH WHATS NOT THEIRS!” Hearing Aaron’s maniacal laughter, you felt an eerie wave of calm take control of your face and body.

Men moved away from you, not sure who to be afraid of more; the woman who walked with a sense of calm after seeing one of her youngest men killed, or the monster who dared shoot anyone who tried to touch you. You walked past the men who still had Sans and Papyrus on the floor. You stopped for a second as Papyrus’s voice broke the silence. “Y/N…PLEASE…DON’T GO TO HIM.” You turned and smiled at Papyrus. “I’ll be fine Mr. Papyrus…I have this handled.” Your face calmed as you stepped forward to Aaron and all the men ran off of the skeletons in fear they ran into the bar as Sans and Papyrus stood in confusion. Sans was about to chase after you until one of the men grabbed his arm. “Dude, If you value your life...do NOT try to stop her. She’s going to lay hell on earth.” Sans tensed as he still stood by the door and watched.

As you stood in the open alley you just stared at the horse monster in front of you. You didn’t see him as a friend anymore, what you saw before you was an enemy of your family, a monster who betrayed your trust and violated you. What you saw before you was a different kind of monster. A true monster. He preys and manipulates to get what he wants and you were not going let him have you. “You finally came to your senses…let's get in the car you…you smell like him…” Aaron glared at you as you stood only a few feet away from him. You just stared at him as you smiled a bit. “Yeah…I do…what can I say I like a guy who knows how to eat properly…” Aaron glared at Sans who only responded with a sly smile.

You took this moment to swing at the monster in front of you. The metal landed on his cheek making a loud thwack. All sound seemed to stop as Aaron just stared blankly at his hand reached to his bleeding cheek. You went for another swing when he growled and grabbed your hands and punched you in the stomach. You fell gasping for air but barely had time to react when his tail wrapped around you and squeezed. You felt your rips cracking again when you screamed in pain. You saw Sans step forward and you yelled out, “NO…I…AHCK…THIS!!!” Aaron growled as he grabbed your cheeks and made you face him. “My dear belladonna, you think you can just act out against me? You’ll learn your place…and it’s under me...screaming my name.” Aaron swung his tail and threw you against a wall. You saw a few beer bottles on the growls ad you gripped you side. You waited until he leaned over you and you swiped one of the bottles at his stomach. Blood splattered on the ground as he looked at the gaping wound in his stomach. “You BITCH!” He grabbed you by the throat but you slashed his arm tearing the tendon inside his elbow. He let go unable to move his forearm as he yelled at you. “You fucking whore! HE smacked you with his only good arm landing you on your knees again as you only chuckled. “You hit like a bitch.”

You rolled out from another smack of his hand as you felt your hand land on the crowbar. Just as he lunched at you, you swung upward casing the hook of the crowbar to slice into his lower jaw. HE screamed in pain as you jerked it back hearing the bone and muscles from his face. Blood, viscera fell on your body and face as you slowly stood up. Aaron laid on the ground blood filling his throat as the gaping hole bubbled and foamed. You panted over him before bringing down the crowbar on his face. Each impact made a sickening cracking and splatter sound as you continued your assault until nothing of his skull remained. Your body and the ground were stained with his remains laid on the ground lifeless.

A white upside heart rose from his body and floated in front of you. You never seen a SOUL in person, you it was almost pearlescent in appearance as you reached out to touch it. The moment you did it turned into a glowing white aura and wrapped its way to your chest. You gasped in shock but you felt your body become warm, you felt more energized as you looked back at Aarons body to see it slowly turn to dust.

You felt yourself thing about what just happened, your friend, one person in this world you thought you could trust. Dead by your hands…many things ran through your mind as you felt the cold wet rain start to pour over the city. Erasing the dust of your once dear friend run into the drain as if he never existed. Blood dripped off your body as you looked up at the cruel sky and wondered. _What cruel god would allow this? If only you seen the signs sooner. If only he and the other monsters gotten free only a year or two sooner. Why…why did it have to be like this?_ The rain covered your own tears covering your pain of losing a friend as well as the events that lead up to this. You felt the waves of emotions coming to you as you let out an ear shattering scream. And as if your were holding a large amount of energy inside a wave of orange magic emitted from you and shattered all of the glass windows on the SUVs and Windows all shattered. You head felt fuzzy and weak the last thing you remember is Sans running at you before you fell on the ground.

“Y/N!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the world was that?


	9. After the dust clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fight is over but whats going on in the shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gods, thank you all for being patent with me i been so busy with work and my kiddos i barely had time to updaet this peice. but here is is....lol

You woke up dazed and surrounded in darkness. You felt weightless but also like you were being held. You looked around and all you saw was darkness. _What was going on? Why is everyone screaming? I need to get up...Why can’t I get up? Am I dead?_ “Y/N...” _Who’s calling me?_ “Y/N” _Who is that? They sound so familiar._ “Y/N please wake up.” _I’m here! Can you hear me._

  
  


“I knew you were something special.”

  
  


_Who’s there?_

  
  


“You already know who I am...”

  
  


_I do?_

  
  


“In here you don't remember the last time you were here…but I remember you...”

  
  


_Where am I?_

  
  


“The void...This is where I spend my years when I was trapped here.”

  
  


_Am I dead?_

  
  


The voice chuckles as he seemed to grow closer, you couldn't see him, only hear him. “No dear child. You are quiet alive...just in a state of limbo. You’ll wake up soon….you just need to heal.”

  
  


“Y/N don't worry I got you...Doc! Shes not waking up! No you all stand the fuck back!!! Don't fucking touch her!”

  
  


“He’s worried about you, you need to go back.”

  
  


_How?_

  
  


“Like this...I’ll be seeing you around.”

  
  


In a sudden gasp of breath you found yourself clutching something sturdy and broad, the sudden tightness around you sent you in a panic until you heard a voice. “Hey. Hey, hey kid calm down. I got you, shh. I’m here. You’re fine...” You took a deep breath and focused on the voice, it was Sans’s voice. You relaxed a bit and his grip on you loosened, “You doing ok there kid?” You looked up at the bara and nodded your head, “What happened..I just remember being over Aaron...Where is the fucker! I’m going to kill him!” Sans shook his head. “You already did kid. You dusted him into oblivion. All there’s left is his dust but the rain washed those away. You can say he was...washed up.” you held back a snicker as you groaned in pain.

  
  


Sans checked your body and noticed a few gashes in your skin and a big ugly bruise growing around your side and stomach. You coughed and hissed in pain but looked in your hand and found blood on your fingers. Sans quickly stood up with you in his arms and ran inside the bar. “Paps, She needs healing!” Papyrus ran after Sans as he brought you into the same spare room as before. You flinched as sans pulled up your shirt to show Papyrus.

  
  


Papyrus looked worried as he looked at your pained face before putting his hands close to your side. “THIS MAY HURT A BUT ITS A LOT TO HEAL….” As the magic coursed though his hands and to your body you tensed up in pain and hissed. Papyrus immediately stopped the flow of magic as he flinched back your gashes were healing fine it was that big bruise that was giving him concern to the point he lowered his voice. “Brother...I don't think direct healing will help. This is from the inside. You panted and groaned in pain as you grabbed Papyrus’s hand, “Thank you...I’m fine really….I just need to rest… just a few broken ribs. I’ll be fine.”

  
  


“No you are not. You clearly have some sort of internal bleeding. That bruise is growing. You need proper medical attention.”

  
  


“No...No doctors. No human ones at least… they find out a monster did this...The wont hesitate to put you all back in the mountain. I wont have that on my shoulders.”

  
  


You looked at Gaster, then at Sans who was shooting daggers with his eye light. “You know what need to be done Sans.” He growled at him as Gaster let out a low hiss in response, “No...you wont do that to her...” Confused you tried to speak up, “Do what?” Sans looked at you and growled a bit, “He….wants to inject you with magic...But the thing is….well kiddo...You may be a mage and injecting you with magic may do more harm than good. “

  
  


“wait what?” You inhaled sharply due to your rips sticking to your side. You felt Sans move closer to you and saw him looking at you like you were dying...which wouldn't be completely false. Sans was about to respond but Gaster beat him to it. “A Mage...You used magic earlier. I don't know how as humans have no used magic since they locked us in the underground. You may be a decedent of one of those mages, and under so much amount of mental and physical distress your SOUL unlocked an ability. It was quite a display I must say.” You raised your hands to look at them, you don't remember using magic at all. You didn't remember anything after you blacked out. “What if I agree to this? Whats the best and worst case scenarios about this?” Gaster smirked a bit as he looked at you, “Best case scenario you are fully healed with no after pains and a possible enhanced healing.” you looked at Sans who seemed to grow irritated at Gaster, You gently gripped his had as you felt the urge to cough but swallowed it. “And what is the worst case scenario?” Gaster opened his mouth to speak before getting cut off.

  
  


“You die, and your soul breaks, Darlin”

  
  


Grillby stood in the doorway having his hand over his chest and a slight green glow from it. He placed a hand on your knee sending a warm sensation though your body. “You looked at them all before coughing up more blood than last time. “So if I just sleep this off I will die. But if I let you stick a needle in me I got a chance of surviving? Well fuck…i guess stick it to me doc...”

  
  


Sans grabbed your hand tightly clearly scared for you, “Are you sure...my pops has a tendency to..experiment..this might not even work.” You slowly nodded and pulled Sans up for a kiss. “Then I expect you to make sure that don't happen, don't I?” Sans just sat there in silence as you stammered on what he was going to say. He could only nod as Gaster picked you up bridal style, careful of your wounds. Still hurt like a bitch but he tried. A portal opened as he looked back at Sans and Papyrus. “Go help Grillby clean up this mess. You know where the lab is. Now hold your breath my dear. “ You looked at Gaster and took an inhale filching from the pain but held it. He walked through the portal and was able to pass through, your body seemed to float and seemed you been here before you just couldn't pinpoint were.

  
  


When you appeared in a large lab with wires and tubes you exhaled and groaned in pain. “Where...was that?” Gaster looked at you and replied, “Its the void...absolute nothing...” he laid you on a metal table as he looker you over. He poked and prodded you noting all your injuries, “6 broken ribs 2 on you left side and 4 on the right. Definite internal bleeding your lung is punctured which will explain the blood your coughing up.” he went to a glass cabinet and pulled out a few packets of saline IV packets and a few vials of a green liquid. He pulled out some restraints, which made you panic, “What are you doing? This isn't what I said yes too,” Gaster summoned a few hands and pined you down. “Calm my child, You mustn’t fight this! You will only worsen your wounds if you struggle. I’m only restraining you due to any magic directly put in the human body will cause you to convulse and t is extremely painful, I’m retaining you for your own safety, once your body has grown accustomed to the magic to your system I will let lose the restraints.” you tensed up but relaxed when he mentioned he will undo the restraints,

  
  


He placed the restraints on your wrist and ankles as well as your chest and hips. He placed the iv in your vein as you let out a sharp hiss at the needle, “I’m assuming you don't like needles?” You shook your head and let out a nervous chuckle. “heh, no...don't like the idea of something sharp going into my arm.” he nodded as he slid the IV out leaving the small tube in your arm for the saline to go through. You felt the saline enter your system as the slightly cooler water entered your system. You set out a shiver and let your body relax a bit. Gaster held up a vile of the greed liquid and injected the iv bag with it truing the clear liquid a transparent green . You watched the magic flow through the iv and into you. You immediately felt your body seize up and your body burned and convulsed. You growled out in pain as your hands gripped the metal bedding. Soon for what felt like hours your body calmed down and you were finally able to breathe. You gasped for breath as your lungs were finally able to relax. You coughed a bit but didn't taste any blood on your tongue.

  
  


Gaster noticed you stopped convulsing and unlatched your restrains he he looked at the magic flow through your body, he checked your body and noticed that your ribs were back in place and healed and the giant bruise as slowly dissapearing you still winced in pain as he looked you over. “You need to rest, my dear. I will give you something for the pain you were too out from the pain to replay as he put a sedative in the saline mix as well. You groaned and felt your body grow weak from the medication and soon fell asleep.

  
  


Gaster POV

  
  


Finally you’re asleep. No I can do a more thorough examination.. Gaster summoned her soul to and I examined it and as expected an orange soul of justice and a little bit of yellow for integrity. It seemed to glow brighter than the normal human soul. He traced his flaw against the solid gelatin texture as you let out a soft sigh as he did, Curious...your body still reacts even when you are unconscious. Lets see what else you can feel. He proceeded to run a claw over your SOUL and dug it in letting it bleed magic on his claw. You whimpered in pain as he watched your HP drop by .01 and the go back up due to the healing magic. He licked the magic from his claw and hummed at the flavor honeysuckle and lavender…sweet. He then proceeded to lick at the SOUL and he watched as you squirmed and let out a soft moan. Sensitive little thing aren't you… He proceeded to lick and suck on the mounds of your Soul and he watched your pant and react to his touches. He grabbed your soul and turned it upside down and placed his finger in the crevice of the hears shape.

  
  


You let out a soft moan as he did and with a quick motion he thrust two fingers into your soul. A sharp gasp escaped your throat as he continued to thrust his phalanges into your soul, he felt your soul tighten around his fingers as he continues to massage the inside of your soul. You let out small moans and you groaned out in pleasure in your sleep, “pl...ns...” He had a smug smirk on his face as he walked over to you and injected more of the sedative into your IV, “That will keep you asleep for a while my little play toy...so many buttons to push...you’re definitely something..your body fights my advances but you soul….it craves the attention.”

  
  


You had a deep blush on your face as he continues to finger your soul. He was could feel you were close until you whispered out, “S..sans….” Gaster stopped and pulled back his fingers and forced your soul back in your chest you breathing steadied and you were back to sleep as if you felt nothing. “Sans...I wonder if you knew his little secret would you be so infatuated with him?”

  
  


He left you to rest as he opened a back room that was hidden with no knobs. It was dark as a whimper of a woman could be heard in the room. He shut the door as it locked and the woman's whimpers grew louder, “Please..let me go...I wont tell anyone..just please...let me go...” Gaster walked to the center of the room as lights turned on to show the woman from the bar you blinded with a cigarette, now she was missing both her eyes and and her legs and arms were cut off. The wounds were cauterized and her was hooked up to plenty of IVs each having a different magic inside them. She was laying on the ground naked and sobbing. She heard Gaster’s steps toward her and began sobbing. “My dear toy...you forget our little bargain...I spare your life and you become my new test subject to do as I please. The only way out is death...and you clearly don't wanna die...that determination in you is glowing a beautiful red.”

  
  


She whimpred and let out a cry when he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her close. She whimpered as red tinted tears flowed down her face. “I have a issue I believe you can help me solve. Well not like you have a choice here.” He chuckled as he used his magic to place her on a blood stained metal table. She whimpered and sobbed all the words she could manage was, “no please… I cant...please...kill me...” He let out a chuckle as he restrained her upper arms and thighs as he tightened them to the pint it was cutting her skin. Her cried in pain and pleads for him to stop was unheard as he strapped one more restraint around her throat choking her completely. “Shut up...its not like anyone could hear you anyway. Or would you rather me rip your vocal cords out as well?” she let out a silent sob in bewteen gasps of air. He climbed on top of her and growled. “now lets solve this problem shall we?” he formed a large dripping member as he formed tendrils on his back and he was able to rub his member on her entrance as he forced the thick black member inside her she let out a strained scream as he aggressively thrust himself into her. A tendril rubbed at her rear entrance , without warning a tendril force itself in her ass as she screamed out in pain again. Her screams were muffled by a third tendril info her mouth and throat violently thrusting into her. His claws dug into her skin puncturing the skin letting her bleed. He let out a primal growl as he used her body like a toy.

  
  


He summoned a few more tendrils to penetrate her more, he shoved them to the point her skin would tear if he tried to push more. He grabbed his shoulders she he continued his assault on her body pushing himself deeper into her body. He growled as he felt her walls tighten around him. “You like this don't you...look at you your body just trying to absorb me in like the slut you are. He grabbed her hair and yanked it clearly tearing a bit of scalp with it as he bit into her neck. Tearing some skin with it. She screamed out in pain as she tried to push her head away . He pinned her under his body and thrust against her hearing her hips dislocate and her pelvis snapped from the force. He growled as he released filling her with his black seed and looked down at his work.

  
  


The woman cried and coughed up the black release from her mouth gagging on it. Gaster grabbed her mouth shut and plugged her nose as he growled. “Swallow...now….or I’ll snap your neck.” she swallowed unwillingly , gasping when he finally let go over her face. “that should take for your meal of the day. I’ll be back later to change your IVs.” HE left the woman sobbing in pain as she begged for death.

  
  


Gaster left the room after cleaning himself up a bit. He walked out of the secret room and found Sans standing over your unconscious body putting a blanket over you. “You could've covered her doc...she aint like us. Show it go? Will she be ok?” Gaster fixed his coat and nodded, “She took the magic quite well, had to restrain her during the first dose but she might not need a second dose. Where’s your brother?” Sans just looked at him and scoffed, “He’s upstairs going to cook her something to eat when she wakes up. “

  
  


“Sans what is it about this human you find appealing...shes just a human. Besides he ability to use magic.”

  
  


Sans just looked at Gaster and huffed, “She’s different...that's all you need to know.” Gaster shook his head, “Obviously she’s more than just different. And you’re not being honest with her either. Does she know?” Gaster can see the irritation in his son as he looked at him. “Yeah, she knows. She knows of the underground, what I did. What I had to do to survive. Hell, I almost bit into her throat and she didn't fight back….she seemed to enjoy it in fact.” Gaster can see Sans think about that night. He seemed….softer? What that even a possibility for the butcher of the underground. But that wasn't what Gaster was referring two. “So you haven’t told her...”

  
  


“Gaster what are you talking about now?”

  
  


“Does she know what you do for a living, Butcher?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster...whats in your closest
> 
> Sans? what are you hiding buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> oh? sans what are you thinking? Does Aaron have a thing for you....and damn Y/N you scary


End file.
